Life's Changes
by Azer
Summary: Alternate Universe Totally. Harry's life changes with newfound relations and further changes occur after a period of disappearance at his coming of age. HPSS.
1. Default Chapter

This HP fic is a solo venture by 'Azer'. Please kindly read the contents below thoroughly before proceeding further. 

**Disclaimer**:

"All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K.Rowling and/or Warner Bros. unless otherwise stated. Any similarities to living or deceased people are totally unintentional. This is strictly a piece of non-profiting work." _(Mostly for personal amusement; so spare me the headache people!)_

**Contents Warning**:

As yet, the entire story content is not confirmed. However, it will probably be a piece of slash work (i.e. homo-social relations between certain characters), so please do not proceed if the contents may offend you. 

Also, though there would be no graphic descriptions of sexual nature, I do not recommend readers below 18 yrs of age to try. _(The topics related may not be easily digestible to the young mind.)_

Thank you for your patience and here's to a pleasant journey forth!


	2. Chapter 1

November 1st, 1987  
  
"Pop!"  
  
"_Severus, you're finally here._ Let's get going!" The aristocratic man being extremely enthusiastic about the upcoming task, dragged his friend off by the arm, excitement overriding his years of carefully trained emotionless mask.  
  
Severus made no reply, but allowed himself be led, inwardly marveling about his companion's open show of emotions.  
  
"Do you think he would remember us, Severus?" Unable to contain himself, Lucius started babbling. "How tall do you think he will be? Taller or shorter than Draco, you think? Will he be happy to see us, will he..."  
  
"Stop before you trip over your own words, Lucius." The dark man wore a bemused expression. "Let us see young Harry before we consider anything else." His obsidian eyes glittered strangely as he continued. "Petunia had better be treating him well. _I will not tolerate any less from her._"  
  
"Severus, you don't think she is treating Harry properly?" Lucius asked. "_He is after all family._ Surely she would take good care of her relation?"  
  
"Lucius, don't you remember the way she treated Lily? Don't have any false hopes; I just hope that six years with Petunia's family hasn't done Harry any permanent damage!"  
  
Lucius turned away before answering. "I... I really hoped she has changed."  
  
"Blasted idiots at the ministry! If not for their incompetent investigations, we would have been cleared to retrieve Harry all those years ago!" Severus snarled.  
  
"So much for risking everything as spies for the light!" Lucius joined in. "_Shows how much they trust us, doesn't it?_ Even when we joined that evil thing just to spy for them!"  
  
"Well, at least we're here now." Severus stopped. "Number 4 Privet Drive." Looking to Lucius, he queried. "Ready?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uncle Severus! You're here!" The ash blond boy ran up to his godfather, giving the tall man a huge hug. Then, "Where's my present?" He had a hard time refraining himself from searching his godfather's person for it.  
  
The man smirked. "_Really, Draco._ Do you honestly like to see me, or do you just want your present?"  
  
The mischievous boy grinned unabashedly. "_You really want to know the answer?_"  
  
Severus was about to reply when he was interrupted.  
  
"_Draco, behave yourself._" The drawled voice came from the doorway leading to the dining room. "Good to see you, Severus. Narcissa is just making sure the dinner will be ready in time."  
  
Nodding, Severus handed Draco his much anticipated present and looked around. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Severus!" The joyful yelp erupted from the dark haired boy just entering the drawing room, breaking into a run. Within moment, Severus found himself with an armful of Harry. With a soft smile, Severus tightened his hold on his precious burden. Finally, the elfin face peered up at him from amidst his dark robes, emerald eyes shining brightly. "_I missed you._"  
  
"_So did I,_ little brat." Severus smiled at the boy nestling contentedly in his arms. "Come, let us go to dinner." He made his way to the dining room with the boy in his arms, narrowing his eyes at Lucius, who was smirking at the scene.


	3. Chapter 2

"Lily Evans, _I presume_?"

Fiery red hair and bright emerald eyes looked up from her dinner, eyes widening at the boy before her. The boy's looks sparked a hint of familiarity in her mind which she could not place. Dumbly, she nodded.

"Lucius Malfoy, third year." She shook the proffered hand shyly.

"May I introduce you to Severus Snape, also a fellow housemate and a first year like yourself?" Lucius gestured to a slim, dark haired boy beside him. Lily obligingly shook his hand as well. "You'll be having classes together."

She was bewildered as students on either side of her shifted away, making way for the two boys as they sat down to dinner, flanking her. The back of her mind registered a sense of awe. Instead of feeling cornered, however, she'd felt an instantaneous sense of security and protectiveness from them. _'What can it mean?'_

By the end of dinner, she was so well-acquainted with the two boys – there was a kinship; it seemed as if they'd been friends for ages with the amount of similarities between them. She'd never been quite so entertained before, mind you, since Petunia was always discouraging her from having too much fun.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Lils, we've been through this before. You know you can come to us for anything. _Especially if you have any problems._" Lucius spoke, ensconced comfortably in an armchair near the fireplace. Sprawled beside her on the sofa, the other boy nodded his agreement.

Lily sighed. "It's nothing really, _just Petunia_. She's started dating this guy, Dursley or something and she's distancing herself from me even more." She hung her head. "She's started calling me names… and… Even when she used to dislike me for being different, she'd never been so extreme."

Next to her, Severus opened his arms and Lily leaned into his soothing presence. From over the top of the redhead, Severus communicated his opinion to Lucius silently. The blonde got the message.

"Lils, don't worry about it. I'm sure Petunia will sort it out soon enough. _After all, who could bear to push you away for long?_" Lucius smirked as Lily pouted at him within Severus' easy embrace.

Severus himself was hard-pressed to keep from smiling out at the siblings' antics. He remembered Lucius' instantaneous attraction to the redhead at the first year sorting feast. It was no wonder, seeing the redhead's resemblance to Mrs Malfoy. Being friends since young (despite Lucius being two years older), Lucius had dragged Severus along to befriend her. Somewhere down the line, they'd discovered their relations, which only served to further seal their friendship even as they built new bonds. 

As such, Lily sees Lucius as her rightful elder brother, with Severus being a _'second brother'_ of sorts; both as her closest friends and confidants. However, Severus was the one she'd turned to when she had her differences with Lucius; Severus was the one she had gone to confess her feelings when she discovered her infatuation with a Gryffindor of a prominent pureblood family. Lucius had grudgingly given his consent for her to date 'that damn Gryffindor', but Severus had stood by her choice from the start, even when he had differences with that particular lot of Gryffindors, including her beau. 

Now, towards the end of Lucius' seventh year at Hogwarts, Lucius had Severus promise to look after Lily and keep her from harm. He had worries of leaving her alone at Hogwarts as he knew he would be entered into Voldemort's service soon – _against his and his parents' wills_. Which was why his parents gave Lily away to muggles soon after she was born, in an effort to hide her from her fate as a Malfoy. (Luckily, Lily had resembled their mother more, rather than take on the inherent Malfoy genes.) But, being labeled as a muggleborn had its own risks in these dark times (they told no one else of her ancestry). _Hence, Severus' task_.

As Severus soothed her, Lucius pieced together a plan to get Petunia back on-track towards Lily. His sister was much more emotional a person – which was what made him so protective of her and so susceptible to her influences.

Knowing his what his immediate future held, the trio had discussed the matter to exhaustion, finally reaching a decision. Lucius had to join Voldemort; there was no other way around it. But, he could spy on behalf of the light side. That was their hope as the best course of action. (_Severus had no idea that he would eventually have to take the same route as Lucius._)


	4. Chapter 3

Two days before Harry's 11th Birthday

"Sev, where are we going today?"

"Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley? _But Sev_, I thought Aunt 'Cissa bought all she needed during her trip last week?" The young boy persisted in questioning his temporary guardian. "She bought me quite a huge stack of books, _I assure you_. You can't possibly be wanting to get me more?"

"Silly boy." Severus Snape, fearsome monster of the dungeons, renowned Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, smiled fondly at his charge. "Whoever said we're here for a casual trip? We're here for your Hogwarts' supplies." He smirked at the gobsmacked expression on the boy's face.

"My Hogwarts' supplies!? **Sev!** Do you have my letter? Do you? I want to see it!" The boy was questioning the usually minacious man with unparalleled exuberance. _"You had it with you all this while!?"_ He turned accusingly to his guardian.

"There now." The dark man held out a sealed envelope addressed to the excited boy. As the boy opened the envelope and eagerly perused the written contents, Severus led his charge through a sparsely populated Leaky Cauldron to the magical entrance of Diagon Alley. It was yet too early for the usual crowds to be about, thus allowing them a shopping trip in peace from random well-wishers of the infamous Harry Potter.

"Come, brat. Let's get this over with."

Said boy grinned up at him unabashedly, eyes shining. "Sev, I'm going to Hogwarts!" 

"Yes," He dryly replied, "I thought we had established that earlier?" He arched a brow.

"**I'll get to see you almost everyday!** And to study…" The boy's enthusiasm overflowing. "Potions, Transfigurations, Charms… and to have Grandpa Albus so nearby!" 

Severus, caught by the boy's first sentence, only nodded. _'See me almost everyday?'_ Inexplicable warmth enveloped his heart. Not for the first time, he wondered what he was getting into.

~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, Hogwarts!

"Harry Potter!"

The entire hall hushed into silence as a small boy with messy hair and bright emerald eyes made his way to the sorting hat on the stool. As he sat, excited whispers began to spread. 

_'The Harry Potter? No way!' 'There! He's the Boy-Who-Lived!' 'The small boy on the stool. He's Harry Potter!' _

Students craned their necks for a better view, and watched with avid interest as he put the sorting hat upon his head. Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy watched the proceedings with a smirk as his cousin garnered the entire school's attention. At the end of the staff table on the dais, a pair of obsidian eyes stayed trained on the young boy, the owner whom even leaned forward for an unhindered view. At the centre, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, paid utmost attention to the sorting of his _'adopted grandson'_.

Several minutes later, **_"Slytherin!"_**

Stunned silence gripped the hall, till dispelled by claps from the staff table, spreading slowly to the entire hall, albeit subdued. The resident Potions Master was seen smirking at his godson, Draco Malfoy, looking triumphant.

As Harry joined Draco at the Slytherin table, he glanced towards the staff table to see _'Grandpa Albus'_ and Sev both give him nods of approval as they raised their goblets to him. He grinned joyfully back at them both.

He was in Slytherin with Draco – his cousin and best friend. Nothing could go wrong. Not even the earlier incident on the train bothered him at this moment. 

_'Life can only get better!'_


	5. Chapter 4

**Azer's Note:**

Okay, I know I don't really reply to reviews (sorry, but really not much time to do so), but here's an exception 'coz of the need for clarification. Sincerest thanks for all the support though.

Firstly, Lily Evans (Potter) is Lucius Malfoy's biological younger sister, given away at birth to distant muggle-squib relations. Lily and Lucius only found-out their relations halfway through their schooling at Hogwarts. Thus all these mean that Harry and Draco are cousins.

Severus is Lily's best friend and protector; he is also Lucius' best friend and trusted ally since young.

Severus and Lucius retrieve Harry at around age seven, as it took them nearly six years to fight the Ministry of Magic's ruling for Harry's guardianship.

Severus is Draco's Godfather. Sirius is still Harry's Godfather (though he has yet to appear). The Malfoys are Harry's guardians. Severus is temporary guardian only whenever he takes Harry out, without the Malfoys around.

Hope this explains things better? Now, the story goes on…

~~~~~~~~~~

Potions Class

"…teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death."

Draco grinned at Harry as he heard his godfather's words. Harry muffled his sniggers behind his hand; Sev is exactly as he had imagined him to be in class – stern and forbidding, terrorizing the students.

The two first year Slytherins watched as _Professor Severus Snape_ rounded in on a red-headed Gryffindor boy – _'Ron Weasley or something'_, thought Harry. He had no good impression of that red-head, especially from the incident on the train to Hogwarts.

The red-head had barged into their compartment near the start of the train ride, then goggled irritatingly at Harry when he saw the lightning-bolt scar. A round of introductions was made. Then, the red-head had made several disparaging remarks when he realized that _'the Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived'_ was sharing the train compartment with _'Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater'_. Draco and Harry had not bothered explaining once the red-head started voicing his opinions out loud; instead, they bundled him out of the compartment and shut the door firmly in his face. "No point trying to get through his prejudices." Draco had said to Harry later, and Harry agreed wholeheartedly.

Both Draco and Harry watched as Severus fired-off several questions at the red-head for being inattentive in class. He had been caught busily talking to two other Gryffindor boys. Harry watched, amused as a bushy-haired girl – also a Gryffindor – waved her hand frantically for the chance to answer the questions.

"Know-it-all," Draco whispered. Harry tapped his cousin's arm good-naturedly. "Don't be mean." He got a pout from the blonde in response. Still amused, he turned back to watching Severus utterly humiliate the red-head. "Luckily for Weasley," Draco started, "Severus doesn't know what happened on the train, or he'll be serving detentions for an entire month at least!"

As if sensing them to be enjoying the scene, Severus turned to Harry and Draco. Raising a brow at their amusement, he decided to test them. "Tell me, Mr Potter, where can I find bezoars?"

"In the stomach of a goat."

"Mr Malfoy, what is one of the uses of asphodel?"

"In the Draught of Living death, sir."

As Severus turned away from them, Draco and Harry snickered at each other. Those questions were not difficult, seeing that Severus had seen it fit to teach them basic potions for the past two years. He dismissed the class. "Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter, please stay behind."

After the door closed behind the last student out, "How are the both of you?" The potions master wore a bemused expression as both boys started talking at once. "One at a time."

"Not bad so far. The Slytherin dorms are spacious, but there is no sunlight. I think they need some redecoration, Uncle Severus." The blonde commented.

"I like the ceiling of the Great hall best! But do you have to be so mean to us? I mean, it's only the first lesson, Sev! And you're already trying to make our lives difficult." Harry protested.

Severus smiled fondly at the two boys. Vaguely he wondered how he let them get away with criticizing him. "Now, it is only two questions. Simple stuff at that, if you'd both remembered your previous lessons with me." He gently admonished. "I am being fair as you both should know it."

"But you can hardly expect all first years to know those things!" Draco huffed indignantly. "It is almost as if you want us to flaunt our knowledge. Whatever happened to Slytherin slyness?"

"No," again the amused expression on the dark man. "But I wanted to see if you'd remembered your studies. Besides, it does show up on Gryffindor…"

"**Sev!**"

"Now, run along, you brats, or you will be late for your next class." He signed a small parchment, handing it to Harry. "Hand this to Minerva; it will excuse you both for being delayed. But no tarrying along the way!"

"Bye Sev!" "Bye, Uncle Severus!" The door slammed.

"Brats!" A soft growl. 


	6. Chapter 5

Life at Hogwarts – Year One

"Hey Harry, what do we have next?" The Malfoy heir asked his cousin as they left the class, on the way to lunch. 

"Honestly Draco, be more organized. It's Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch."

"That Quirrell guy? Yuck! I think he's a nutter, with that turban and all. Bet he can't even defend himself from Uncle Severus." The blonde snickered.

"Draco! Don't be mean… he can't be that bad if Grandpa Albus hired him." The boy pushed his spectacles higher up on his nose. "The Charms class we've just had was good though."

"Yeah. That Gryffindor girl… what's her name? That bushy-haired one? She's not bad, really. Did you see the way she got it on her first try?" 

"Yup. She seems really sure of her abilities, though I think she's muggleborn." 

"Still, I say she's a know-it-all." The blonde offered, offhandedly. 

"Draco, that's not a nice thing to say. Don't be mean." 

"Am not." The blonde protested petulantly. "Oh, look who's here." His silver-grey eyes narrowed. Harry turned to see the red-headed Weasley with several other Gryffindor boys.

"Honestly, she's a right show-off! _No, it's Wingardium Leviosa, not Levio-sar_." The red-head was heard loudly speaking. "No wonder she hasn't got any friends. Who can stand her?" The boys around him all laughed.

Then, Harry spotted the girl, who had heard every word said by her housemates. Tears streamed silently down her face as she kept well-away from them. Nudging Draco, Harry led the way to the crying girl. Draco's eyes widened comically as he noted her plight. "Harry! Do you think it is a good idea?" He whispered, panicked. "She's crying."

"That's why we're going to her. She needs friends." Harry calmly whispered back. He could not help but grin at seeing Draco's incredulous look at those words. "Hey there!" The girl turned towards them as they crossed the remaining distance, hastily wiping-off her tears. 

"I'm Harry Potter, how do you do?" He stuck out his hand. A light touch of hands. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you." Tugging Draco, he introduced. "This is Draco Malfoy, my cousin." The blonde boy proffered his hand with a small smile.

They chatted amicably about classes and teachers as they walked. "Have lunch with us?" The blonde offered, as they arrived at the Great Hall, much to Harry's amusement. He could see a slight hesitation in the girl. Grinning to Harry, Draco continued. "I promise we won't eat you." That did it. Hermione smiled, following their lead to the Slytherin table for lunch.

Up at the staff table on the dais, Severus cocked an eyebrow enquiringly at Harry about the situation. Harry's response was a grin and a shrug of shoulders. From the centre of the table, Albus Dumbledore smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

First Flying Lesson

"What's this?" Draco picked up a glass sphere from the grass at the Quidditch pitch, where the mixed cohort of first-year Gryffindors and Slytherins eyed each other uneasily. It was their first ever flying-lesson, and their instructor, Madam Hooch, had left them outside in favor of escorting an injured Gryffindor boy (Neville Longbottom) to the infirmary.

"I think it belongs to Neville Longbottom." Harry had seen the Gryffindor boy receiving it from the owl-mail earlier in the day. "A rememberall, I believe." As the duo took a closer look to sate their curiosity, a scuffle brought their attention from the item.

"**Give it here, Malfoy!**" Ronald Weasley had demanded aggressively, stance defiant and shoulders squared, breaking free from his dorm-mates. Everyone stood clustered about, watching the scene avidly.

Annoyed at the red-head, Draco simply raised an eyebrow at Harry. "_I think not, Weasley_. Perhaps I shall leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Saying thus, Draco sped-off on a broom, relishing in the freedom of flight. 

Harry could only shake his head at his cousin's childish antics, knowing that Draco would eventually tire of taunting the hot-tempered boy and return the rememberall directly to Longbottom. He watched apprehensively as the red-head took-off after Draco.

Draco successfully out-maneuvered the fiery Weasley in the air, before the red-head turned even more aggressive, trying to knock Draco off his broom. Harry grew concerned for his cousin's safety as he saw the red-head slam viciously into Draco from the side. With a growl, Harry grabbed a broom, intending to stop the two boys in the air, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Turning, he saw his new friend.

Hermione shook her head at Harry. "_Harry, no_. You'll get into trouble. Madam Hooch said not to fly without her…" A collective gasp of horror interrupted her words. Harry spun fiercely back to face the sky. 

Eyes widening in horror, his mind detachedly registered that Weasley had ploughed forcefully into Draco's side, toppling the blonde from his broom, leaving him to cling desperately to the handle, dangling in mid-air. The red-head had hovered nearby, a smug smirk on his face, watching Draco struggle. He seemed to have no qualms of letting Draco fall from such a height.

Snapping into action, Harry kicked-off without further delay. "Draco! Hang-on! I'm almost there." Flying quickly, he reached the distressed blonde and deftly positioned himself beneath his cousin's dangling legs, holding his broom steady. "There. You can let go, Draco. I'll catch you."

As the blonde dropped onto his broom with obvious relief, Harry gave his cousin a brief hug, comforting him as they descended. Seeing the blonde no longer in danger, Weasley narrowed his eyes, aiming to knock the two boys off their broom. '_He'll show them who's the good guy!_' 

"Mr Weasley! What do you think you're doing!?" 

Professors McGonagall and Snape had rushed out of the castle in time to stop the impulsive red-head. "I want you on the ground this instant, Mr Weasley!" 

Seeing both his boys out of immediate danger, Severus Snape drew himself to his full height and towered menacing over the gangly first-year. "**_Mr Weasley_**_, care to explain **why** you'd been trying to cause my students **serious harm**?_" As the boy trembled in fright and tried to squeak out a response, Severus went in for the kill. "_No words, Mr Weasley_?" His snide tone deceptively soft, as his face contorted into an evil appearance.

Turning to face the two Slytherin boys, he regarded them coolly. "You will both follow me to explain yourselves." Spinning back to face a pale Weasley, he spat. "**_Fifty points_**_ from Gryffindor for endangering fellow students, and a week's detention with Filch!_" With a curt nod to Minerva McGonagall, he spun on his heels and stalked back into the castle, cloak billowing; the two Slytherins trotting forlornly at his heels. 

Seeing her colleague visibly struggle to restrain his infamous temper against Weasley, she decided to give a harsher punishment for once – after all, she is just as fond of the two Slytherins as the dour Potions Master. "_I am very disappointed in you, Mr Weasley_. I expected better; I shall have to inform your parents of your behavior." 

Peering down at the now-sulking red-head, she continued. "See to it that I have no further trouble from you." She turned to leave. "Oh, and report to Madam Prince in the Library for detention duties on Saturdays. You will serve four Saturdays besides what Professor Snape had issued. That is all."


	7. Chapter 6

**Do not anger the Dungeons Master**  
  
''Are you injured, Draco?" The dour Potions Master enquired after his godson, who was still ashen-faced from the earlier shock.  
  
"Harry?" He raised a brow enquiringly at the other boy. The dark-haired boy shook his head in response.  
  
''Care to explain why I found the two of you in such a precarious situation?" He carefully kept his expression neutral, voice a harsh whisper. "Draco?" He looked at the blonde.  
  
"Honestly, Uncle Severus, we didn't do anything bad." Draco quickly protested. "Longbottom dropped his rememberall when Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing. All I did was to pick it up for a look."  
  
The tenebrific man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Weasley demanded it rudely, so I..." Draco stuttered. "So I teased him, saying that I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He looked pleadingly at his godfather. "I intended to return it to Longbottom directly after class, honest!"  
  
The Potions Master turned to the other boy. "Harry?"  
  
"'Yes Sev. We didn't really do anything bad, but Weasley was deliberately out to hurt Draco! He would have just let Draco fall. I couldn't just standby and do nothing." The boy hung his head. "We didn't mean to give trouble, Sev."  
  
Gazing at the two upset boys, Severus eased up on his temper. "Both of you are not in trouble this time, but this had better not happen again!" Both boys nodded. "That was a spectacular save, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up at the man, only to see no small amount of pride evident in his eyes. "Really?" He flushed lightly in the unexpected praise. "I was only worried about Draco."  
  
"Really." Turning back to the recovered Malfoy heir, Severus lightly chastised the blonde. "Draco, that was not what I had expected from you. You can do better." Then, looking at both boys. "I expect you both to be on your best behaviors henceforth. If you have any problems, you will approach me directly. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Sev." "Yes Uncle Severus."  
  
"Now. Can either one of you explain to me what young Weasley has against you both?" He noted the boys sharing a glance before Harry answered.  
  
"We met him on the train. He came into our compartment, so we made introductions." He spoke softly. "He kind of freaked out that the 'boy savior' was sharing a compartment with the son of a known Death Eater."  
  
Severus' countenance turned grim. "I trust you both did not harm him?"  
  
"No." Draco interjected. "But we should have! We only got him out of our compartment for the rest of the ride."  
  
Pausing to formulate his words carefully, Severus gave his advice on the matter. "That was the best way, and I'm proud that you both kept your tempers. However, I would prefer that you both keep your distance from young Weasley. I will have a talk with the Headmaster regarding this issue."  
  
At the boys' nod, he continued. "Seeing no harm done this time, I shall dismiss you both for your next lesson." Looking at Draco strictly. "Stay out of trouble." Then at Harry. "Do not act on impulse like a brash Gryffindor."  
  
Standing up from his chair, he spoke gently. "Now shoo. I have work to do."  
  
Both boys grinned as they got off the couch and each gave him a quick hug before leaving.  
  
----------  
  
"Sev, why is there a three-headed dog in the third floor corridor?" Harry asked in a nonchalant manner, fishing for clues to the castle's latest secrets and the Potions Master's recent bout of weird behavior.  
  
Looking up sharply, the reticent man glared at the curious boy. "Who told you that?" His silky voice waxed dangerous.  
  
In a small voice, Harry said, "No one. Draco and I came across it last night on our way back to the dorms after escorting Hermione back to Gryffindor tower from the Library." Looking pleadingly at the furious- looking Head of Slytherin. "The staircases changed when we were on them. There was no other way, but through that corridor."  
  
"Are you both insane!? You could have gotten killed or maimed by that... that drooling monstrosity!" The agitated Potions Master stalked menacingly towards the boy, pulling him up by the scuff of his robes to give the small frame an once-over. "Any injuries?" A frightened shake of the head answered him. His tone softened almost imperceptibly. "I trust Draco is uninjured as well?" A shaky nod.  
  
"You both will be the death of me! Scampering all about the castle at night! What were the two of you thinking?" He growled. "As of now, no more late night wanderings, and you both are expected to be back in the dorms at least an hour before curfew, unless otherwise given permission." Grasping the boy's shoulders. "Do I make myself perfectly clear, young man?" A solemn nod. "Lucius will have my head if anything were to happen to the both of you."  
  
----------  
  
"**Harry James Potter!**!! What were you thinking! That was a full-grown mountain troll! _Anything could have happened to you!_" Flecks of spittle flew from the lips of the enraged Potions Master as he gave both boys a major dressing down. "_And you_, Draco! Haven't you any sense!? Going after the Granger girl? **The both of you could have been killed!**"  
  
"_But we're fine,_ just a few scratches here and there. Honest!" The blonde- haired Malfoy heir sputtered indignantly. "There were three of us, Uncle Severus, and we're all alive."  
  
"**You could have all been killed!** Not even a proper wizard can easily overcome a full-grown mountain troll. You're both just lucky – _sheer, dumb luck,_ to quote Minerva."  
  
"We couldn't just leave Hermione alone to deal with it. She didn't know it was on the loose... she was not at the feast." The dark-haired boy finally spoke. "We had to warn her, but it was too late. We got there just in time to help her." He hung his head. "We didn't have time to call for help; I guess we just reacted. I'm sorry Sev, I didn't mean to disobey you, but there was nothing else we could do."  
  
"If we'd waited, she could have been seriously injured!" The blonde piped- up.  
  
"Even so, I'm severely displeased that you both have gotten involved in this fiasco!" Severus snarled, not about to be pacified. "And what was Granger doing in there during the feast?"  
  
"Erm, we overheard Pansy and Millicent saying that the Gryffindors had teased her again, and she was hiding in the washroom... crying." Harry whispered.  
  
"So we went looking for her." Draco offered. "Those bloody Gryffindors wouldn't have bothered."  
  
The surly Potions Master paced his chambers in restless energy. "And who started those teasing?"  
  
"Weasley." Draco immediately announced without further prompt. "He's had it in for her since Day 1 when she showed him up in lessons."  
  
Finally standing before the two boys again, Severus looked them both over. "Go to the bath in my spare bedroom and get showered, the both of you, and get into your clean clothes in there. Then come back out; I want to make sure you're both fine." He grumbled, anger finally abated. "I'll have aged ten years by the end of this school year, no thanks to you both!"  
  
"Sorry Sev." "Sorry Uncle Severus." Both boys looked contrite.  
  
"Get going. You both may stay the night in my spare bedroom."  
  
---------- 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Life in Question**

"Now, what have you boys been up to in school?" The Malfoy patriarch questioned the two young boys as they arrived back at the family manor for the Christmas holidays. "Not giving dear Severus too much trouble, are you?" He fondly shook his head at the too-innocent expressions on both boys.

"Father, you know that Harry and I wouldn't give Uncle Severus problems." The young blonde tried to convince his bemused parent. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Knowing both you whelps, I seriously have no doubt of your propensities for getting into trouble." Elegantly raising an eyebrow, he smirked. "Now, just a reminder to clear up all your schoolwork before the traditional Christmas feast." Looking at Harry. "Severus will be joining us two days prior to that, as per usual. Now go on; unpack and get ready for dinner." Looking at Draco. "Your mother is busy giving the house-elves the final instructions for dinner. You'll see her later."

----------

"Sev! You're here!"

Severus barely had time to brace himself before he was cannoned by a mop-topped boy; he gave a wry smirk at the ash-blonde aristocrat leaning against the doorframe. "Brat. It's only been a couple of days since I saw you. There's no need for the melodrama." Still, he reached down to give the boy a tight hug.

"Well, you're not exactly _you_ when you're in school." The dark-haired boy murmured into the front of the man's robes.

"Draco." He greeted his godson as the young blonde entered the room at a more sedate pace. "Uncle Severus!" The boy grinned upon seeing his cousin still clinging to the Potions Master.

"Severus."

"Lucius." The tenebrific man acknowledged the long-haired aristocrat as he shifted his burden; only to settle into the couch with the young boy ensconced comfortably next to him.

"The boys were wondering when you would get here." A tactful enquiry, as the aristocrat settled gracefully into an armchair.

"I got held up just as I was leaving Hogwarts." Glancing at the boys, he continued. "The old coot stopped me. He wanted me to bring his presents." As emerald green eyes settled steadily on him, he gave an exasperated sigh. "He's unable to come for dinner this year as there's several students staying in Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays." Looking back to the head of the Malfoy family, he spoke. "He sends his sincere apologies for being absent."

"Ah, students come first, naturally." He smiled. "At least you're here." Nodding at his nephew. "Else this one here would have gone ballistic on me."

Said boy pouted his lips, emerald eyes bright, vehemently denying. "Would not."

"Would too! Remember that year Uncle Severus was late for a day? You threw a right tantrum!" The young Malfoy heir chipped in.

This caused the adults to burst out laughing at the memories evoked.

----------

As Severus lay in his usual chambers staring at the ceiling contemplatively that night, he wondered not for the first time why he is so drawn to Lily's child. Had always been, ever since he first set eyes upon Harry the day he was born.

Soft knocks on his door roused him from his reveries. "_Tempus._" It was late. Letting out a soft snarl, he stalked over to the door, sliding into his dressing gown as he did so. '_It had better be important._' Jerking the door open, he looked down at the forlorn emerald eyed boy desperately clutching a stuffed toy-dog; his scowl immediately disappeared.

"Harry?" The boy launched himself at the confused Potions Master, sobbing. Bewildered, the man hugged the boy, murmuring soothing words into his ear, as he closed the door and maneuvered them both to sit on his bed.

"Harry? What's wrong?" His tone suffused with worry.

"...Nightmare..." He could barely make out that one word in the soft jumble that flowed.

"Shh... Its fine, Harry. I'm here. Everything will be all right. I promise." He hugged the boy lightly, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Care to tell me what it was all about?"

"It was dark... some kind of scary laughter... a woman screaming..." He sobbed piteously. "I heard my name... then suddenly, there was a flash of green light."

"Shh... don't think about it, Harry. It's just a nightmare; nothing more." Severus spoke gently to the terrified youngster cradled in his arms. "I'm here; nothing will harm you whilst I'm with you." Burying his nose in the tuft of hair leaning against his chest. '_It has started - the past returns to haunt the present._'


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Present and the Past**

He stared unseeingly at the fire crackling in the hearth. At his side, a glass of amber liquid glinted in the light of the flickering flames. _'Harry, where are you?'_ Slumped brokenly into his worn armchair. '_I know you're alive; my heart tells me so.'_ Mind in turmoil as his thoughts centered about the bright emerald-eyed youth. _'Please be all right... I... I miss you.'_ His heart clenched painfully at that. It hurt to admit the truth. _'I love you. I never got to tell you; do you know that, Harry?'_

_----------_

"Harry James Potter!" The vitriolic Potions Master spewed vehemently. "_Have you no sense of danger!?_ Whatever in the world possessed you to go after the stone!?" He raised an elegant finger at the youth resting demurely in the hospital bed. "You could have been **killed**!" His chest heaved erratically in anger.

Flinging himself heavily into a chair by the hospital bed, the capricious Potions Master glared at the subdued boy, even as he voiced his next words in a harsh whisper. "I was so worried; anything could have happened! Why didn't you approach me about it?" His tone accusatory.

"Sev, I..."

"You rushed headlong into danger just like a foolhardy Gryffindor!" The man spat. "Have you forgotten how you were brought up? Whatever happened to your Slytherin logic and cunning!?"

"Sev, _please_..." The boy pleaded piteously. "We told Professor McGonagall. She did not take us seriously; you could not be found, and the headmaster was away." The boy lowered his head dejectedly. "We were desperate. There was nothing else we could have done that would have stopped him." Turning away from the Potions Master, the teen accused. "You know what I said was true. He would have gotten away with the stone if we hadn't stopped him in time." The boy sighed, refusing to look at his mentor.

"Harry..." The dark wizard trailed off helplessly. "I was anxious; how did you think I felt, knowing you had gone to try stop that... that _thing_ by yourself?" He shifted to sit on the bed. "Harry..." He laid a hand gently on the small shoulders. "I would not forgive myself if you had been grievously harmed."

----------

"Harry James Potter!" The dark shadow prowled just beyond the boy's field of vision. "_What were you thinking!?_ You could have been **killed**!"

Shaking his head lightly to try to dislodge his grogginess, the injured young wizard tried to justify his actions to the incensed Potions Master. "Se... Sev, I..."

"A Basilisk! You had to get involved!" The passionate rage swelled, cutting-off the boy's feeble words. "Why couldn't you have left it for adults to deal with?" Snarling, the dark form emerged from the shadows. "Why must you play hero?"

"Sev, I..." Cough. Cough. The young wizard's voice would not cooperate. Frustrated, he slammed his head back onto the pillows forcefully.

Startled into action, the angry Potions Master immediately stepped forth to check on the boy, his tender administrations belying the roiling anger. Slipping an arm under the tousled head, he helped the boy drink from a glass of water to soothe his parched throat.

Shaking his head to show he had enough, Harry tried to explain once more. "Sev," His voice was faint. "I couldn't leave her there. Lockheart was planning to run away." Cough. "There was no time for anything else. I could hear the Basilisk. She would have died."

"You could have told me!" The fuming Head of Slytherin rantedas he resumed pacing the room. "Look at your own state! You're lucky Fawkes reached you in time!"

Distressed, the boy made no further reply. Instead, he turned away, trying to blink back tears at the tones of reprimand and disapproval. '_I was only trying to help; trying to do the right thing!_'

Suddenly realizing the boy was no longer listening to his tirade, the angry wizard stopped mid-sentence, only then noticing the silent tears of the young wizard. Aghast, he instinctively sat down on the bed to encase the boy in an affectionate hug, comforting him and softly apologizing for his earlier callous words.

As the boy calmed somewhat, he spoke in soothing tones. "Lucius and Narcissa will be here shortly. They're checking on Draco at the moment." Shifting to gaze directly into red-rimmed emerald eyes, he continued. "We were so worried. Do not act hero in future, Harry. I would much prefer that you remain safe."

----------

'_Have you run off to play Hero once again?_' The cadaverous dark wizard questioned the hazy nothingness that seemed to permeate his quarters without the garrulous brat's presence to liven it up. '_If only I knew!_' He slammed a fist on the side table, frustrations overwhelming him. Reminiscing about the past only increased his morose mood. Tossing down the amber contents of the glass in a single gulp, he hurled the empty glass against the stone walls of his dungeons, gaining vague satisfaction from the resulting smash.

The Malfoys, he knew, were every bit as anxious as himself regarding the missing Boy-Who-Lived. Lucius had pulled every contact he had and channeled his resources into trying to locate the boy, but without avail. Narcissa had taken to mopping about the house, and Draco – _Draco had been frantic_. The poor boy had racked his brains with the know-it-all Granger in hopes of locating his cousin. Severus knew – he had done pretty much the same, scouring every memory and place they had been to before for traces of Harry, but the boy seemed to have vanished into thin air. Literally. They could find no traces of magical signature or otherwise. The boy had vanished from his room in the manor in the night. Severus would have believed him to have been moved forcibly, yet, there were no signs of struggle.

_finis for now -_

_**Author's note:** _

_Many thanks to those who have reviewed. It is most definitely encouraging to my overworked brain when I see the responses. As of currently, I'm bogged with overdue assignments and essays and I seek your kindest understanding in the delayed updates. As for my other fic with Gekisou, all I can say is that the upcoming chapter is under edit, and will be up as soon as we're satisfied with the end product. We have no betas as we coordinate our writings and edits thru' emails, so please be patient. (We tend to edit each other out at times. Heh)_

_As for the questions pertaining to this fic, they will be answered (eventually, I hope) as the fic progresses. _

_Today's chapter features my most major jump in the fic timeline so far. It is safe to assume that here, Harry is nearly at the end of his illustrious student career at Hogwarts. Severus was just looking back at the 'incidents' regarding Harry over the years. The earlier chapters was to hopefully establish the background of my AU to you, and the strength of the relations between the characters. As mentioned in the summary, Harry disappears at his coming-of-age, so there you have it. Other missing scenes and pieces over the years will be slowly revealed as the fic continues. That is how my fic is planned, anyways. _

_Once again, thank you for reviewing!_

_Rock Rulez! -**Azer** _


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Cissa, do you think Harry is safe somewhere?"

The blond aristocrat's muffled question forcibly jerked the Lady Malfoy away from her attempts at distraction from the situation. Turning, she sat down dumbly on the couch next to him. "I do not know, Luc." Her voice forlorn. "I hope he is."

"This place seems so different without their antics." Lucius spoke again, face buried in his hand. "Draco has been so reclusive since Harry... since Harry disappeared. I fear to tell him that all those research turned up empty in locating Harry yet again."

Sigh. "Luc, we have to do what we can. Our boys need us." The Lady of the manor tried to keep-up her flagging spirits with everything about her seemingly fallen into gloom. "I miss Harry so much, but there hasn't been a single useful lead! Not even a small clue!"

"Cissa, I cannot lose him. He is the last I have of Lily... _dear Lily_... He is our son too." Tugging his hair in anguish. "There has to be more we can do! I refuse to give up."

"He is our son as much as Draco is." Narcissa agreed. "We will not give up. There has to be something we have yet to try."

----------

"Albus, what is it?" The reticent Potions Master barged unceremoniously into the headmaster's office, uncaring of the usual courtesies. "Why have you summoned me with such haste?"

"Take a seat, Severus. I shall explain shortly." As the dour man sat, the wizened headmaster arranged his thoughts in order. Offering the younger wizard a cup of tea, he spoke slightly hesitantly. Wondering if he was doing the right thing in offering hope. "I believe I have a clue to Harry's whereabouts."

----------

"_It's been six months, Hermione!_" The blond snarled as he paced the Slytherin common rooms with restless energy. The other students giving the irate Malfoy a wide berth, and ignoring the sight of the bushy-hair girl in the Slytherin common rooms – they were used to her presence after so many years.

Sprawled beside the fire, the Gryffindor know-it-all poured through yet another thick tome in an endless toil. She refused to believe the books held nothing useful to them; she was sure one of them would contain clues that they could use to locate Harry. Without looking up at the agitated blond, she spoke somewhat shrilly. "I can count, Draco!" A brief pause. "Do stop that infernal pacing. It's really irritating."

With a growl, the Malfoy heir sat down beside her.

"Here." She passed over another dusty tome. "Take a look at this. I got it from the restricted section. I'm not through with mine yet."

"Hermione, **all** we've done is look through books! There hasn't been anything that bloody worked! Nothing useful at all!" Draco ranted. "I'm going crazier by the day. Isn't there anything more we can do?"

Finally looking up at the blond Slytherin, Hermione spoke softly. "Draco, I'm just as worried as you are about Harry. You know as well as I do that anything else we've done hasn't helped." Turning to gaze into the flames. "Your parents, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall, not to mention the Order, have been trying. We need to do things that will supplement their efforts, not replicate them."

"I know." He sighed. "I know. It's just – I can't sit here not knowing how he is, Hermione. He's my cousin – _my brother_."

"I know, Draco. He's _my brother_ of sorts too."

----------

"My childe, why are you looking so disheartened?" The grey-bearded old man wandered to his side with his pair of wolves following.

"I cannot help myself, Galdrfadhir." Gesturing at the reflective pool. "I see them – and I cannot help but think it is all because of me; of my choice to leave." Emerald eyes revealed pain.

"Childe, you made a choice. Despite appearances, this..." the one-eyed old man motioned at their surroundings, "will help you seek out your destiny in time."

"Galdrfadhir, forgive my doubts. I am grateful. It is just that I wish my family can be assured of my well-being."

"My childe, you know the workings of Valhalla by now. It simply was not our way to take in the living. We cannot be seen to have made an exception, even for one that requires it."

With a nod, the dark-haired young man resumed staring into the pool's surface. A gnarled hand rested momentarily on his shoulder. "Bear with it, my childe. You have another six years more." Spoken low. "Much to learn from all who reside here."

"Will they remember me?"

"It would be but a year to them, childe. A dozen years for you, but only a single year for them." A cryptic answer, as the old man walked away slowly.

"Freki. Geri." The young man greeted the wolves that left their master's side to keep him company in his contemplations.

_- finis for now_

Author's Notes:

Hmm, another chapter – short, but hopefully informative? Ah, this is where things get more interesting as slowly the plot comes together. Forgive my mad-mutterings. There will be flashbacks to previous years and scenarios, but as said before in the last chapter, things are progressing along in the present timeline. Hopefully I can continue my updates even with my backlog of essays and upcoming exams. Hey, has anybody outlawed exams? It's my belief that they should. Heh. Oh well, one can dream eh?


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I believe I have a clue to Harry's whereabouts."

The reticent Potions Master immediately snapped to attention in the chair.

Looking piercingly over the top of his half-moon spectacles at his Potions Master, the old wizard spoke in a measured manner. "My boy, I do not wish to get your hopes up. At the moment, it is something I postulate as having the highest possibility..."

"**Damn it, Albus!**" The austere wizard interjected. "Just tell me! Any possibility is better than the odds we have had thus far." His lean fingers gripped the edge of the desk tightly.

Holding the younger wizard's gaze, the wizened headmaster dropped the bombshell. "I have reason to believe Harry is in Valhalla."

"Albus! You are joking. _Tell me you are joking!_" The agitated Potions Master exploded. "He is not dead! Harry. Is. Not. Dead. No, he cannot be dead." The dark man's form trembled with barely suppressed emotion.

"Severus. **Severus!** Stop. I have not finished saying my piece." The old wizard leaned forward. "It is my theory, my belief, that Valhalla has accepted him for training. I do not believe young Harry to be dead. Not by any means, if the information we have on Voldemort is accurate."

"Albus, have you lost your mind?" The Potions Master spluttered in response. "Valhalla is not for the living." Yet, his mind whirled with all the possibilities.

"Ah, my boy, there seems to be a catch. Our Harry is after all the Boy-Who-Lived." The barmy old coot leaned back in his chair, stroking his long beard contemplatively. "He was to have died, that fateful Halloween 16 years ago. That night, he met Death and survived... that condition matches perfectly with what I had found." Indicating the large, dusty tome on his desk, he continued. "There is an old prophecy in this, dating back to the Founders' era. The gist claims that Valhalla will provide assistance to the Light's hope in the days of bleak Darkness. Assistance provided to one who survives Death's acquaintance."

"That can hardly apply." The Head of Slytherin pondered. "How can you be so sure Harry is the one? That it applies to Harry, after the prophecy had been around for a thousand years?"

"Ah, my boy, that is why I need you to verify my research." Dumbledore spoke sagely. "Look for further information and translations, before we let the others know of this. It would not do to be mistaken on such a matter." Fixing his blue eyes on the cadaverous Potions Master. "Our hopes are flagging, the Malfoys are frantic with worry, and you, my boy, are killing yourself bit by bit with each passing day." Clasping his hands in front of him. "If this is true, then, we will at least have a small measure of relief."

"I... I will do it if it means I can find him." The Potions Master sighed. "Rest assured that I will do my best, Albus."

"Ah, that is all I can ask of you, my boy. Lemon drop?" The wizened Headmaster offered the dour man his stash of muggle sweets.

"No. If that is all, Albus?" At the old codger's nod, he stood. "Good day, Headmaster."

"Severus." The younger wizard paused in his steps with his hand on the door knob. "Do not be too hard on yourself. I am sure he knows that you care for him." Without looking back, the man gave a curt nod, and swept out of the office.

* * *

"My childe, how is Occlumency coming along?"

"Galdrfadhir?" The young man turned to face his elderly mentor. "I think I have a better grasp of it now."

"Good. What do you have after this?"

"Potions practical, followed by physical combat with Tyr. We will be doing swordplay today."

"Continue with your meditations for now, my childe. I will see to the arrangements for someone to test your Occlumency in the evening." Eyeing the lean young man critically. "Remember to take your meals."

"Yes, Galdrfadhir. I will."

"Come, Freki. Geri. Leave Harry to complete his meditations." At that, the two shadowy wolves got up from their spot resting against the young man to follow their master to the halls.

* * *

Lying on the dark silk sheets of his huge bed, staring at the canopy while waiting for sleep to come, his tired thoughts inevitably wondered to his emerald-eyed boy. 'Harry, where are you?' Images of the past few years with the boy swirled through his thoughts. 'I miss you, I love you.' The dusty tome Dumbledore had him read seemed unbearably vague to his Slytherin exactness. Hardly enough to go on, but it was a clue, one that he would gladly grasp if it would help. 'I will find you, Harry.'

_- finis for now_


	12. Chapter 11

Dear Sev,

How time flies. It's been – what – seven years since I've been gone. I wonder if you miss me. Know that I miss you, always.

It was never my intention to leave without telling you all, but as circumstances... there was not much choice in it. Know that I have been training hard for the day I may return home to you. I will rid our world of Voldemort – that I promise you, even if I have to die trying. It will be my gift to you, to my family; a gift of freedom long denied to you. Scant repayment for the years of care and love bestowed upon me.

Galdrfadhir says that my magiks are improving everyday. Thor claims that my non-magical combat skills have currently reached an advanced level. Perhaps I shall soon be able to return to you. _Will you still love me_; _accept me, wholly as I am now?_ A weapon crafted to serve in the upcoming war upon us all.

Sev, you once said to me that you've never considered me as a surrogate son, unlike Draco. My question is: "What am I to you?" I need to know your answer, so that I may finally understand what it is that I feel for you.

Please forgive me for the pain and sufferings you had borne for these years that I've been gone. It was never my intention. I love you, always.

Eternally yours,  
Harry P.  
(Year seven of the missing years.)

The dark-haired young man lifted his head from the parchment with a wistful sigh. He wanted his training to be over; he wanted, **no**, needed to be home. Galdrfadhir and the others had taught him well, and had ensured that he fitted into Valhalla from the first; _yet_, the wizarding world would always be his first and true "home".

He missed sharing laughs with Draco and wandering aimlessly around the manor; he missed watching Sev create potions; he missed the quiet humor of his surrogate parents; he missed the companionship of the studious Hermione; _heck_, he even missed the twinkly-eyed and lemon drops besotted "grandfather" of his! Scowling slightly, he forced his thoughts away from the direction they had taken, carefully folding up his umpteenth letter to Sev, even though he knew there was no way he could get them to the snarky wizard. He would have to wait till he could go home; he'll hand the stack of letters personally to the vitriolic wizard then. Hopefully, the wizard would still acknowledge him when he returned.

Standing silently in the doorway, the wizened old figure empathized with his young charge. He knew the young man missed home terribly; _in particular_, a snarky potions master. He knew of a forgotten prophecy that resulted in the presence of said young wizard in Valhalla, and fervently hoped that the meddling old codger of Hogwarts and his cunning spymaster had too found comfort from the ancient scrolls proclaiming that particular prophecy. The young wizard will soon complete his training here... on schedule... but as with all the others residing in Valhalla, he would be reluctant to part with the youth who has since become one of them. He only hoped that the wizarding world would learn to truly cherish the passionate wizard as all his close "family members" had learnt to over the years. He had no wish to see ill befall one of his "sons". He sighed silently. _'There will be a tough road ahead, my childe. There will soon be another set of circumstances that will segregate you from your family again soon. I sincerely hope that they can see beyond to accept you as you have become, for it has always been your destiny. My childe, bless you.'_

* * *

The acerbic wizard slumped on the well-worn couch stared unblinkingly at the roaring flames of the hearth, not acknowledging the wizened presence standing at the open doorway to his chambers. 

"My boy, cooping yourself in these chambers for an entire day without nourishment is hardly good for your health." The old headmaster gently admonished the potions master.

"Albus."

"Come child; let us adjourn to the Great Hall for the evening meal."

"I... I rather not." A soft sigh. "Tomorrow will be a full year since _he_ had disappeared." He ran a hand through his hair in overwhelming frustration. "Will we ever locate him?" He finally turned a pleading look at the elderly wizard.

"Child, anything can happen." Moving forward to gently place a hand on the dour potions master, he comforted. "For all we know, Harry may just reappear tomorrow. There is no guarantee of what might happen." With a soft smile for his long memory of life, he continued. "We are all not as fortunate as Sybil to be able to predict the future."

The younger wizard scoffed. "Pssh. That woman is a fraud and you should know better than to believe anything she says."

"Nevertheless, Sybil has predicted that Harry will return to us tomorrow." At the arched eyebrow of the Head of Slytherin, he continued. "Personally, I rather like to entertain the idea that young Harry will soon be home." Turning to head out of the dungeon chambers, he finished. "I'll just summon a house-elf to bring you dinner, Severus. It will not do for Harry to see how much you've neglected to care for yourself when he does return to us." Shaking his head gently, the old wizard left.

The potions master only turned back to stare silently into the flames.

* * *

"Now, my childe, have you packed?" The grizzly old man gently questioned his youthful charge. 

"Yes, Galdrfadhir, I have everything I need." Turning his emerald gaze to sweep fondly across his rooms of the last 12 years.

"Childe, know that Valhalla will always welcome you." He spoke seriously to the young wizard. "You belong not only to the wizarding world; now you are one of the sons of Valhalla too, and Valhalla will always be open to you in any way." He patted the young man's shoulder, offering much need comfort. "And your future mate as well." Garnering a blush and a muttered protest from the young man at those words.

"Galdrfadhir, thank you for everything." The dark-haired wizard bowed his head respectfully. "I shall endeavor to fulfill my destiny to the best of my capabilities as you and the others have taught me these past years."

"Childe," He reached out to lift the younger's chin. "You have all ready far exceeded any of our expectations. Just **_live_**, and it will be enough." He held the emerald gaze piercingly with his lone eye. "Come, my childe. It is time." Stating thus, he led the way to the open outdoors.

* * *

Standing in the centre of the runic-scape, the young wizard watched as his fellow "brothers" surrounded him for his send-off, starting the ritual chants that would transport him back to the wizarding world. As the chants escalated, he mentally readied for the travel to trigger, only to hear the Galdrfadhir speak once more. "It will be hard to convince them of your truths but remember to persevere, my childe, and they will eventually believe." He could only nod jerkily in response when the air around him started to glow. Then, he was gone. 

"May Valhalla protect you from harm, my childe. Stay safe." Muttering thus, the gruff old man turned away from the ritualsite, feeling a keen pang of loss for one who had been like a son for the past 12 years.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi, I'm so sorry for such a long dry spell between this chapter and the previous. However, real life does intrude and often overstays its welcome, so, I hope you'll understand. There's been some pretty drastic changes in life and hopefully things will just get better as time progresses. Meanwhile, I hope I shall be able to continue this and my other major fic without much trouble. The latest chapter for the other fic is in the works, so to speak, so do look out for it in a month's time. Hope you'll enjoy the read, and please review if possible. Thanks! _

_- Azer_


	13. Chapter 12

"Right." The dark-haired man grumbled in irritation. "They took me from a highly-warded manor, yet they can't put me back somewhere civilized." Shaking his head, he picked up his belongings from the ring of charred ground encircling him. "In the middle of some godforsaken forest, no less!" Grouchily hoisting his pack onto his shoulders, he gamely trudged in the direction his instincts led. "There had better be no dangerous animals – and they had better pray that I can find my way to either Hogwarts or the manor easily, or I'll get them when I'm next in Valhalla!" Picking his way through the dense vegetation.

* * *

"Cissa!" The blond aristocrat gently shook the slumbering form by his side in bed, hoping to rouse her from sleep.

"Luc?" His wife shook her head slightly to chase away the grasping tendrils of sleep still ensnaring her. "What is it?"

"Cissa, wake up." His entire demeanor one of excitement; his eyes held a strange glint. "I had a dream of sorts – a vision – about Harry!" At her widened eyes, he hastily continued. "He was somewhere – and before you ask, no, I do not know where it was – and he was informed that he would return to the wizarding world on his birthday."

"Luc? Are you sure?" The lady of the manor questioned her husband. "Can it be possible that Harry will finally be coming home to us?" Narrowing her gaze at her husband as she saw him avert his face from her ever so slightly. "What else did you see?"

At her direct question, he stood from the bed to walk across to the fireplace in their bedroom, stopping to gaze thoughtfully into its burning flames. "There was also this old man… he mentioned something about persevering … to convince others of his (Harry's) truths." Turning back to look at his wife. "I have never seen this person before, but yet, something nags at me that I should know him. Somewhere, somehow." Holding her gaze as he finished.

* * *

The hooded figure trudged tiredly up the front steps of the castle – pack slung over his shoulder, and dripping wet from the heavy rains. His water-repelling charm could only do so much against such torrential rains. _'At least my pack is dry.'_ He grinned from beneath his hood.

As he pushed open the heavy front doors, the warmth of the castle enveloped him, and he could vaguely sense the sentient magic of the castle probing him; welcoming him home when she recognized his magiks. He let out the breath he was holding, stretching outwards with his magiks, briefly allowing the contact with the castle's magic to linger. As his magiks swirled internally, he took the time to look about him, re-familiarizing himself with Hogwarts.

With a soft heartfelt sigh, he closed the doors behind him gently, heading towards the Great Hall, knowing that during the summers, only a handful of teachers stayed behind in the castle, and that they usually had dinner together in the Great Hall. 'I hope Filch won't freak-out on me when he realizes the mess I've made, coming in from the rain.'

Up in the Great Hall, the wizened Headmaster suddenly snapped his head up from the low conversation he was having with his morose Potions Master – whom he had finally convinced to partake his meal in the Great Hall. "Someone has just entered Hogwarts." His pronouncement garnered the table's attention.

The previously moping Potions Master suddenly perked up in attention, as he stared intensely at the closed doors to the Great Hall, wand slipping out of its holster into his hand beneath the table.

From the Headmaster's other side, Minerva McGonagall softly questioned. "Who is it, Albus?"

"I do not know exactly, my dear. The wards registered that someone has entered, but to be able to gain entry, whoever it is has to have no ill-intentions towards Hogwarts and its current occupants." Eyes twinkling as he felt the sentient magic of Hogwarts welcome the intruder. "I believe we shall soon find out who it is."

The deputy headmistress pursed her lips, turning to eye the doors like her esteemed colleagues. Down the length of the table, the other teachers noted the actions and too watched the doors with morbid curiosity. Flitwick had his wand drawn and placed beside his plate on the table, while Sinistra was holding hers covertly beneath the table, much like her fellow Slytherin.

Eyes watched, riveted, as the doors swung open slowly, revealing a hooded figure, dripping wet from the rains outside.

From his seat at the table, Filch snarled angrily when he noticed the trail of mess made. Severus Snape eyed the hooded intruder with mounting suspicion.

The figure finally stood before their table, silently assessing all the occupants from beneath his hood, before resting his gaze on the austere Potions Master.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I fear that we are not warned of your arrival?" The headmaster's address drew the figure's gaze away from the Potions Master and onto the old wizard.

"I'm sorry I was not able to inform you about my arrival beforehand." Bowing his head slightly. "Please forgive my intrusion. It was not my intention to alarm you all in such times." Saying thus, he raised an arm slightly, drawing the attentions of all present with his movement. He almost felt the collective relief when he merely set down his pack onto the floor.

From his seat next to the headmaster, the usually stoic head of Slytherin was hard-pressed to keep from squirming with curiosity. The intruder's dulcet tones seemed warm and sincere, unknowingly placating some of his uneasiness.

"Well now, why don't you remove your wet cloak and join us for dinner." As the headmaster spoke, an additional space popped up between himself and the potions master. "I'm sure we can discuss everything else after dinner."

With a small grin to himself, the figure sketched a small bow, knowing his next words would cause no end of chaos. "Thank you, grandpa."

A sharp intake of breath was heard from the bewildered Potions Master, while on the Headmaster's other side, the Head of Gryffindor gasped in astonishment. Focusing on the old wizard, the intruder could see the beaming countenance of his adoptive grandfather. Seeing no sense to continue the charade, he drew his hood down, revealing his features to the table's occupants.

Severus set rigidly on the edge of his seat, fingers clenched tightly around his wand. He could scarcely believe his eyes. _'Harry is back!'_ Yet, it was not exactly the Harry he remembered. Frowning, he scrutinized the man before him, noting the differences between this figure before him and that of the Harry he had known. He spoke before he could stop himself. "You lie!"

The man's head snapped up from staring at the floor, and piercing emerald eyes that held his own obsidian gaze almost took his breath away.

"Sev...?" The voice plaintive, even as the man squared his shoulders determinedly. Turning to glance through the table's occupants. "I am Harry Potter." The words said evenly. "I may not be what you had remembered, but make no mistake, I am who I am." Saying thus, he held up his hand, sweeping away his bangs to reveal the famous lightning bolt scar marring his forehead. Locking gazes with the twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster.

"Well now, it would seem that I owe dear Sybil a pay raise for her correct prediction in this." Chuckling slightly, he continued. "Come, my child, let us continue our conversation in my office. There is much for you to tell me." He stood and swept the still-wet man along with him towards his office. At the doorway, he looked back at the rest of the still-gawking faculty. "Severus, Minerva, I will be pleased if the both of you can accompany us to my office."

As they entered the old wizard's office via the revolving stairs, Harry took his time to reacquaint himself with the once-familiar surroundings. Reaching his seat, he startled slightly when the elderly wizard cast a slight drying charm on him, and gently wrapped his shivering form with a large fluffy towel. Unconsciously, he leaned into the tender embrace of his grandfather, feeling totally overwhelmed by his emotions.

As the old wizard slowly stepped away from the embrace, the younger wizard blushed lightly at his show of vulnerability. The old wizard merely shared a knowing look with the two standing at his open office doorway.

Clearing his throat, he signaled the two to join them in his office. "Now, let me just order us some sandwiches and tea from the kitchens before we start." Eyeing the towel-wrapped form before him. "I daresay you have yet to have dinner?" At the small nod, he turned away to place his order to the kitchens via his fireplace.

After several quiet minutes of repast, where he unobtrusively observed the young wizard calming himself, the headmaster spoke. "Harry, can you tell us what happened to you for the past year?"

The young wizard swallowed the last of his sandwich, taking a sip of his tea before he spoke softly. "I was taken away from this world to train. I can't tell you everything, but I will try to explain and share as much as possible in detail." Looking steadily at the blue eyes of the wizened headmaster. "Will you trust me, grandpa?"

At the old wizard's nod he closed his eyes, recalling back to the past. "They came for me at the manor. You'll have to understand that because they are not entirely of this world, the wards allowed them through."

Behind the young wizard, the two heads of houses leaned forward, avidly listening to the man's tale.

"I was offered training on their terms, and seeing as it was beneficial to the wizarding world at large, I agreed to their terms and have been with them ever since - for the last twelve years."

"Mr. Potter." The voice drew the young wizard's attention to the deputy headmistress sitting behind him. "How can it be twelve years? You have only been away for twelve months."

"I am getting to that." He gave a wry smile. "Time there passes by rather differently from here. Each month that I had spent away was a year for me. So effectively, I am now 29 years of age." Gesturing to his features. "I'm sure you've noticed the differences."

"That is preposterous!" The Head of Slytherin protested. "How could that happen?"

The outcry drew the young wizard's attention to the potions master. Eyes sad, he addressed the vitriolic man. "Valhalla is a totally different plane from us. I would not presume to know all its secrets."

"Valhalla?"

"Yes Sev, Valhalla took me in. I trained in all the nine worlds with Galdrfadhir's blessings."

"Ah..." Albus stroked his beard contemplatively. "So it seems that the prophecy was referring to you after all."

"Oh, you found the prophecy?"

"What prophecy, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall queried.

"One that we found, dating back to the founder's era, made by Rowena Ravenclaw herself." He rubbed his hands thoughtfully. "I had Severus check it out, but the prophecy was vague... we were not sure if it was actually referring to Harry."

"It does." The dark-haired wizard spoke softly. "Galdrfadhir told me about it… eventually."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Dumbledore!" The doors to the headmaster's office burst open, admitting a couple into its confines. "What has happened? Sinistra said it was of utmost urgency that you required our presence here at Hogwarts. Is it about Harry? Have you had news about Harry?" The aristocratic blond wizard anxiously questioned the old headmaster even before he registered the presence of others in the office. As such, only the gentle touch of his wife at his elbow stopped him short.

"Harry? Can it be you?" The lady Malfoy questioned the emerald-eyed man whom was seated before the headmaster.

His wife's softly uttered enquiry drew his attention to said man. His breath caught at the sight of the man who bore a striking resemblance to his missing nephew. "Harry?"

"Aunt 'Cissa, Uncle Luc." Standing up from his seat, the tousled-haired man greeted his surrogate parents with a small smirk and no tiny amount of mischief.

"Oh Harry!"

The only warning he received before he found himself with an armful of his emotionally over-wrought aunt, alternately hugging and fussing over him.

Lucius could only gape at the man his nephew has seemingly suddenly become. Bewildered, he looked around Dumbledore's office, only then noticing his longtime friend and Minerva McGonagall sitting further back. Catching Severus' gaze on Harry, he found the enigmatic spymaster sitting rigidly, gripping his seat's armrests tightly in white-knuckled hold, lips pursed at the scene before them. Lucius wondered at the thoughts of his friend. '_Is he not thrilled to have Harry back in spite of the obvious age changes? Or is there something else to the matter?_'

From his seat behind the desk, the wizened headmaster watched the usually self-collected lady Malfoy fuss over her 'second son', eyes twinkling merrily at the sight.

When Narcissa finally calmed down somewhat, Lucius had his turn to greet his nephew properly with a light hug and a soft query. "Harry, are you feeling quite all right?"

"Yes, Uncle Luc. It is really good to see you and Aunt Cissa. You've no idea how I've missed you all…" With a quick glance at his pseudo-grandfather, he continued. "I've just given an explanation of things to the professors, and I'll tell you what I can when we get home?"

The aristocrat could only nod his head in assent. He finally has his 'second son' back. His family is finally reunited; nothing else is as important… even though Severus' behavior piqued his curiosity. '_Why does Severus seem so uncomfortable? Surely he would have all ready welcomed Harry back?_'

Unknown to the dour Potions Master, the old coot's twinkling blue eyes took in everything that has happened in the office: his reactions to Harry's account of things; the self-doubts and reprimands that flickered across his mien; his almost inability keep his emotions in-check… all brought forth upon seeing his impertinent brat again. Proven to be _his Harry_, despite having aged several years. Grown into a matured man with well-toned musculature, no longer hovering awkwardly in his adolescence, the younger wizard had no idea of his appeal to one Severus Snape – whom was fighting himself for his legendary self-control. He almost lost it when emerald eyes turned his way pleadingly… upbraiding him.

"Headmaster, why don't you let us take Harry home first? I think both Harry and Draco will need some time to adjust to Harry's sudden increase in age, and they will definitely appreciate time at home with the family." The Malfoy head of family suggested. "It will allow us to work things out before the news gets out to the public that Harry's back." He saw Severus startle visibly at his proposition.

"Oh yes, Headmaster." The lady Malfoy seconded her husband's plans. "I am sure Draco will like that as well." Then noticing the Potions Master seated at the back. "Severus, why don't you join us? I am sure you and Harry have a lot to catch up on?" Turning back to the Headmaster. "Oh, could you also inform Ms. Granger for us? She has been most worried; I am sure she'll like to partake in our small reunion, and spend some time with both boys."

Lucius watched impassively as his old friend softly thanked the lady for his inclusion in the family reunion. '_Ah… Severus is just loathe to part from Harry now that the boy has returned. Perhaps he has finally lost his heart._' Smirking inwardly, he seconded his wife's invite to the Head of Slytherin with Dumbledore's hearty approval of the plans.

"Headmaster," Lucius nodded at Albus, then nodded at the two Head of Houses, "professors, we shall be taking our leave now if that is all?" Receiving a confirmation, he ushered his wife and nephew towards the doorway. "I trust you know you all are welcome to drop by the manor anytime to visit Harry?" With a last smile at the room's occupants, he swept out of Dumbledore's office.

Just as the office door swung shut after the departure of the Malfoy family, the Potions Master seemingly deflated, slumping into his armchair, eliciting a concerned enquiry from his Gryffindor colleague.

"Severus, how are you holding up?"

"I am fine, Minerva."

"If you are sure?" At the man's nod, she harrumphed. "A visit to Poppy will do you some good though; you have not been looking after yourself." At his vehement shake of head, she stood. "Albus, I shall take my leave… there are still some things I have to see to."

"Yes, thank you Minerva. That is all for the moment." Looking at the deputy headmistress over his half-moon spectacles. "I will just continue my chat with Severus." Said with a smile.

As she stepped out, she encountered Harry coming up the revolving stairs to the headmaster's office. "Harry? Is anything wrong?"

"No professor McGonagall, I just forgot something, that's all." The younger wizard knocked on the door before poking his head in. "Good, you're still here Sev." Walking over, he handed the stoic-faced older wizard a stack of letters, bundled in twine. Astounded, the older man accepted the bundle without a word.

Job done, the emerald-eyed wizard turned to leave once more. "Bye, grandpa." Giving the austere Potions Master a last lingering look, he grinned. "Those are for you, Sev. I wrote them when I was away."

The Potions Master looked down at the bundle in his lap, astonished at that pronouncement.

"I'll see you in a few days? You will come, won't you?" At the older man's nod, he left in a better mood.

As the door shut once more, the enigmatic potions master groaned into his hands. "Albus, I'm doomed!"

"My boy, what is wrong?" He pretended not to understand the problem at hand for his Slytherin Housemaster. "I had thought you desperately wanted Harry to return?"

"Albus, you know what is wrong." From behind his hands. "He's supposed to be 17, not 29. How am I to hold myself back when he is so definitely above age and delectable?" He groaned again at the unattractive prospect of hiding his affections from Harry.

"Well now, that should not be a problem. Personally, I think his being older should make it more permissible and advisable for you to approach him as an equal to forge a new relationship."

"Albus! You should not be encouraging me!" The Potions Master finally looked up from his hands. "What if I scare him off?"

"My boy, I hardly think you will be successful at that endeavor. Young Harry has always been brave at heart – and dare I add – ready to love." Wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "I think the lesser age gap should work in both your favors. Take it as the opportunity for a fresh start with Harry – as a man to a man."


	15. Chapter 14

"Harry?" The blond young wizard stared searchingly at the ark-haired man whom had entered the family manor behind his parents. "Is that you?" Uncharacteristic hope showed on his features, even as he tried to puzzle things out. At the other's nod, he literally leapt forth to hug his long-lost cousin (and honorary brother).

"Harry!" Dry-sobbing from the emotions overwhelming him, he held on tightly – forgoing the myriad of questions he had for the moment. "Oh, it is you! Merlin, how I've been worried sick about you." Holding the other at arm's length, he scanned the figure over thoroughly with critical eyes. "You have grown – faster than is normal too!" Carrying on. "But I shouldn't be surprised… you've always been special in your own way."

"Draco. I've missed you so much – my brother of heart. You have no idea how I wished I could have been able to contact you all."

"Bet you would."

"Come Draco, let Harry go to his rooms to wash up before we have a family dinner together." Narcissa stepped forth towards the kitchen. "I shall go talk to the elves about a proper dinner menu. After which, Harry may tell us all he can about his grand adventures for the time he's been away."

---

"…and so… Thor said that I'd earned my place as a warrior of Valhalla. Of course it had been said that Valhalla is able to call upon its sons when need arises. So, I expect that the ceremony I went through sealed my bond to Valhalla; making it possible for me to cross dimensions when necessary." That said, the dark-haired wizard lifted his right shirt-sleeve to show a marking branded across the top of his biceps. Tiny runes formed an intricate interwoven design that somehow seemed to reflect the personality of said wizard.

"What do they represent?" Narcissa queried.

"Protection, health and well-being, strength, honor, and intelligence." Adding a cheeky comment. "My future mate will get his/her own markings when he/she bonds to Valhalla, as they assure me that my bonded-mate will always be welcome in Valhalla too." Earning himself an amused smirk from the head of the family.

Gesturing at the markings, Harry continued. "This enables the cross-dimensional jumps." The Lord and Lady Malfoy shared a knowing look when Draco was questioning Harry more thoroughly about how the runes actually work.

---

Later that night in Harry's rooms, Draco insisted on staying the night with his heart-brother, almost as if afraid that if he didn't, he would wake up to Harry being gone once again.

"Harry, how long did it seem to be for you in Valhalla?" His curious cousin questioned him to clarify upon his much changed appearance.

"I've been away for 12 years now. Draco, it was very difficult for me, knowing that I'll be so much older than you or Hermione." Staring out the tall windows into the darkness beyond. "I only found out that time flowed in different speeds only just a bit before I returned… I'd admit to being apprehensive about your reactions."

"So you mean my taking it all in stride is not expected?" The blond quipped cheekily, settling into a side of the huge bed.

"How was I to know if you'll throw your trademark tantrums when you've seen how much older than you I've gotten?" The now older wizard retorted. "You've been harping about being older by a few months like… forever. Can't blame me for thinking you'll be mad about me upstaging you."

"_Moi?_" The blond laughed. "Now, I can get to harp about being so much younger than you…"

"…"

"Harry?" The sober tone caught the dark-haired wizard's attention. "Now that you've become much older, do you think Severus and you will have a chance?"

"I… Draco… I don't know, really. Draco," Sigh. "He's not the same anymore." The heartfelt sigh had the blond turning to face his heart-brother square in the face.

"What do you mean?"

"He… he didn't believe me when I revealed myself. Then, he claimed that it was impossible that I would have aged so quickly in a year. But… the most hurtful of all, he… he wouldn't get close to me or even hug me." Blinking back tears, he continued softly. "How can I ever hope for anything else when we can't even regain our previous camaraderie?"

---

"Sev?"

"Hmm..?"

"Do you think I stand a chance against HIM?"

He looked at the young wizard lying beside him on the grass, whose face was tilted towards the full moon above them. Studying the familiar features, he softly voiced his thoughts. "We won't know until you've tried." Swallowing lightly, he continued. "I, for one, certainly hope so. You will not face him alone. **I will be there with you.** Your family and friends will be there with you. The Order will be there fighting along your side." He stated vehemently. "**You will not have to face the monster on your own!** No one expects that of you. He is a problem for every member of our society, never a burden of yours alone to bear." Taking a breath to forcibly calm himself, he reached out to lightly caress the youth's check with the back of his fingers. "Always remember that."

Emerald eyes turned to gaze fondly into the onyx ones of his companion. "Thank you Sev." A soft smile. "I guess I always knew that at the back of my mind… but to have you put it so bluntly makes me feel so much better about everything." Looking back out across the nightscape. "I wish it need not be so. I want everyone to stay safe – away from HIM, yet, I dare not face him alone." Smirking self-deprecatingly. "What a coward I am."

"That is not cowardice." The older wizard sneered. "Seems that you have finally learned a modicum of sense after all that we have tried to instill in you."

"Snarky git." Came the amused repartee.

"Impertinent brat." Fond tones belied the growled words.

"Sev?"

"Yes, brat?"

"Promise you won't ever leave me alone?"

"I promise never to leave you, brat."

"Thank you."

---

The potions master woke up with a jolt, recognizing the dream as a scene set several days prior to Harry's disappearance from Malfoy Manor. It had contributed to his anxiety when Harry had disappeared, thinking that the brat had foreseen the unusual situation. Likely kidnapped by Voldemort's remaining loyal Death Eaters was his first thoughts when he heard the news.

Taking a deep breath to steady his swirling thoughts, he recalled the days of frantic search through known Death Eater hideouts with Lucius – both of them bribing any and all contacts for information of the missing teen.

"Harry is back. He is fine." He spoke out loud, trying to reassure himself from the negative direction of his thoughts. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he decided a bath and an early breakfast would be just the things to distract his fraught nerves from the notion of seeing Harry later this morning at Malfoy Manor. "It is Harry, just Harry. Not some stranger whom you do not know of. It is Harry." _Who was he kidding?_ Harry had been away for longer than it seemed – _this Harry may quite well be a stranger_.

Yet, there had been those letters that he had read over the past few days. Those letters that Harry had written to him during his time away from the wizarding world. They gave him an insight to this older, more matured Harry that has returned in place of the rash youth. _This Harry is someone that appealed very much to Severus_. Sighing, he made a mental promise to let Harry set the boundary for their future interactions. He will not display unsolicited feelings towards Harry and will never try to coerce Harry into anything that which Harry would not want.


	16. Chapter 15

He apparated to the foyer of the Malfoy Manor. Taking the chance to get a good look around, steeling himself for the next few days of seeing Harry and being so close, so close, to the young man of his dreams. With a small sigh of longing, he reached for the knocker – _'How will such a beautiful young man ever want someone like me?'_

* * *

"Severus."

"Lucius. Narcissa. " He inclined his head in greeting as he sat. "How is everyone today?"

"Tsk. You mean: how is Harry today?" The Lord Malfoy smirked at his old friend slyly; Severus remembered their younger years with slight discomfiture at that.

"We are all coping as well as we can – it takes some getting used to." Shooting her husband a slight glare for making the Potions Master uncomfortable with his insinuations. "It is not an everyday occurrence after all. Aging a dozen years in the span of one." She paused in thought. "Luckily, Harry is just as he ever was, only more matured and less impulsive."

"I am glad for that, Narcissa." Gesturing to his head of still-black hair. "I may yet be saved from premature aging." He glanced around the sitting room. "The boys?"

"They should be down shortly from freshening up. Draco wanted an impromptu session of Quidditch with Harry." Lucius answered. "Though I would not go about calling Harry a boy, especially if you value your chances with him."

"Lucius…" The dark-haired wizard started.

"Severus, do not deny it. He has been the only one; the right one for you from the start." Looking to his wife, he grinned uncharacteristically. "I knew it from the moment Harry latched onto him at first sight."

"Severus, you know that we will never oppose to that. Far from it, in fact. You have been good for each other thus far." The Lady Malfoy finally conceded to her husband's lead.

"I…"

"You know that in your heart, so do not argue with us." The blond aristocrat continued. "If you do not do something to acknowledge the change in dynamics soon, you may risk damaging what relationship you may have with Harry." He raised a brow coolly. "This Harry has long since passed his majority. He is ready for an adult relationship."

Narcissa added her thoughts. "If he is as powerful as we believe him to be, he may appreciate the additional benefits of a bond-mate to assist in the grounding of his powers."

"You know that a bond-mate provides the best grounding." Gesturing to his wife and himself. "We can only but provide minimal assistance with his grounding, and even that is dependent on the degree in which he feels us to be his actual parental figures."

"For all the signs over the years… Severus, you know the possibility of the both of you being suitable bond-mates will be high."

"I…" The usually stoic Potions Master looked away. "What if I am not what he wants… not what he needs?"

"Nonsense!" Came the immediate reply. "Severus, listen to yourself! Are you going to give-up so easily without even trying?" Her eyes sparked with dangerous fire. "_Are you the same man who had never given-up on finding Harry; whom had blamed himself constantly for not telling Harry about his feelings?_" Looking pointedly at the dark wizard. "**_Are you?_**"

"Have you seen how upset Harry was the other day in Dumbledore's office?" He challenged the much-feared dungeon master. "When he was faced with your doubts?" Seeing Severus' doubtful expression. "I saw it! And I dare say he would have taken that for a rejection."

"I…" The Potions Master dropped heavily into a seat. "I do not know how to make it up to him." Looking at the Lord and Lady Malfoy pleadingly. "I feel as if I am a pedophile… when he is hardly even out of his teenage years." At the blond wizard's raised eyebrow. "It has been for that long." He sighed.

"Then all the more that you should seek to correct the situation currently, now that he is no longer as young." Looking directly at his younger friend. "Severus, we know that Harry wants this; we know that you want this; and you should know that we would like this for the two of you as well." Raising his brow coolly. "So why all the hesitations?"

"Lucius, I…"

"No, Severus. Let go of all your hesitations; your fears." He cleared his throat gently. "Harry should not have to deal with all of that. He is beyond those fears, beyond the reproach of those hesitations. As you should be as well."

"Just think about what we have said, Severus." The Lady Malfoy joined in. "Do not hurt Harry further with your current stoic behavior. You should do well to remember that Harry has always sought comfort from you… and your current behavior is unconsciously pushing him away from that which he craves most: your unwavering support and love."

"I…"

Pop! "Masters and Mistress, Master Harry will be down shortly. He is presently getting dressed." The house-elf gave a quick bow.

"Dobby, please check that a late breakfast will be ready to serve at the patio as soon as Draco and Harry joins us. I think we will all enjoy the pleasant weather this morning." Narcissa gave her instructions. "It will just be the five of us today as Ms. Ganger has fire-called earlier to say that she will only be able to join us by tomorrow morning."

"Yes madam, Dobby will get to it right away." The house-elf gave another quick bow before popping away to do as bidden.

"Come Severus," She beckoned the Potions Master, leading the way to the patio. "Save your arguments." Gesturing to her husband. "We should have both said enough on the topic to amply convince you on the matter. Do give our words some thought."

"Yes, your happiness is at stake here. Your behavior alone will determine the final outcome, Severus." The blond gave his final piece of advice to his friend. "Let us end this topic, before the youngsters get wind of it. They do have sharp hearing after all."

The potions master could only follow his friends' lead to the patio, wondering when he had lost his thread of arguments, and _when had his thoughts become so easily deciphered?_

* * *

"Uncle Severus!" The blond youth greeted the addition to the family as he came to the breakfast table. "You're finally here. It has been a while since I last saw you. Why didn't you drop by for a visit earlier in the summer?" He stopped by the man to give him a brief hug as per custom.

"Draco, I… I've had things to attend to." The dark-haired man replied. '_Not to mention it would have been an all too painful reminder that Harry was not around._' Noticing that his thoughts had digressed, he covered it up by adding, "I am here now, aren't I?"

"Don't think I don't know it." The youth smirked. "It's only coz Harry's finally home!"

"Draco…"

"Thought I heard my name?" The owner of said voice came around the corner. "Sorry I'm late… I had a bit of trouble finding suitable-sized clothing from my old wardrobe." Looking at Lucius and Narcissa. "I think I may have to take a quick trip get some new stuff that fits. I had not realized that I've grown that much since I've been gone." Absent-mindedly he came around to Severus to offer up a hug before taking a seat at the table. Only after he'd sat, did he realize that he had initiated close contact with the elder wizard without so much as by-his-leave. He blushed. "Errr, hi Sev?"

"Harry." The usually stoic potions master was flustered. Harry had shown-up at the breakfast table dressed in body-fitting top and casual slacks that hugged his lean form and showed-off his compact, muscled frame. He had no idea the effect he was having on one potions master… who swallowed a gulp at the feel of that lithe body giving him a hug. So much so that it took him a bit longer than usual to return said younger wizard's hug in a mild daze.

Lucius saw his friend's reaction to his nephew and smothered an uncharacteristic grin. _Oh, he knew that his friend had fallen, and fallen hard too_.

"Why don't we get a tailor over to take your measurements instead? I'm sure we can pick several suitable designs from a catalogue without going out to the shops," Narcissa opined. "That way, we can delay the news of your return for a while more, and put-off the unpleasant business of dealing with the public's reaction."

"True, anything else, we can get-by with owl order for now…" The Lord Malfoy added. "Would that suit you, Harry?"

"Hmm, I guess that will work. I'm not ready to face the public as yet."

"I think we should wait for Dumbledore to inform the ministry and work out what best to tell the public of your return before you should venture out." Severus pointed out. "We do not know how they will react to your being older than their expectations. There's bound to be some awkward questions that we won't have a ready answer for."

"Yeah, especially after how they'd been during the triwizard tournament fiasco and all, you'd think they've learnt something by now…" Draco drawled.

Harry grinned at the protective tendencies of his family. _He knew that they meant well, but seriously! It's not as if he would break under the public's scrutiny_. "All right, you don't have to try to convince me; you know how much I hate the crowds outside." He added cheekily. "I'd just forgotten the kinds of power that the Malfoy money and name can wield."

Lucius harrumphed. "Brat."

"Well, it's not as if you're not part of the Malfoy money and name…" The younger blond put up an affronted look. "How about we go into muggle London to pick up some other clothing items that you'll probably need? We can meet Hermione there tomorrow morning, and she can come home with us at the end of the day for her stay here. You can probably do the wizard-garb by today."

"Sounds good to me." Harry agreed. "It's not as if anyone will really recognize me in muggle London; I do need a fair bit of new clothes, and I'm not a stickler for an all-wizarding wardrobe after all." He considered the suggestion. "Is there a decent shopping district that we can go to that will not be overly crowded?"

"I'm sure Hermione will find us a decent place." The younger shrugged, his attention shifting to the array of foods at the breakfast table. "I'll ask her later."

"Well, I suppose that settles the issue of new clothes for you, Harry, though I would rather the three of you not go about unaccompanied, even in muggle London." Narcissa mused. "I know you've been through quite a lot of training Harry, but Draco and Hermione haven't come close to the level that you've likely reached."

"Hmm… I have to go to the ministry to check over some things tomorrow, and you have the charity event meeting to attend, 'cissa." The Lord Malfoy planned out loud, hoping that his friend would have the grace to latch-on to the opening that he's creating. '_Come-on Severus. Say something!_'

"I'll go with you." Severus finally volunteered, seeing the possibility for what it is. "I'll be left here on my own otherwise, and I don't have any important tasks planned. Might as well help keep the three of you out of trouble."

"I bet you'll need to shop for some clothes too, Uncle Severus." Draco grinned. "It has been quite a while since you last went to muggle shops."

The elder wizard merely raised a brow in reply, choosing to subtly study Harry's response to his offer, wondering if the younger was happy with that arrangement, while seemingly turning his attention back to his breakfast. What he saw cheered him somewhat; Harry looked much more cheerful than earlier, though he couldn't be sure if it was the prospect of shopping or his company that did the trick.

* * *

Dear readers, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been most tempted to discontinue the fic due to my current hectic work schedule. Thus, I've decided to put up this latest chapter (which had been sitting in my comp partially-completed for ages) and see what the response is like before I make a decision. Let me know what you guys think, and if I can, I'll try to accommodate your responses. Though if I really continue-on with this, the updates will probably be as erratic as currently, spaced out over long periods. Thanks for all the encouraging support thus far! 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So, where to next?" The blond asked his companions.

"Well, I think I've gotten most of what I'll need…" Turning to the eldest of the four, the bespectacled young man enquired. "Is there any other shop you'll like to go to?" Emerald eyes shining with mirth.

"No." Shaking his head empathically. "I have bought more items here than I've had over the past two years in total." Raising an eyebrow. "I hardly think I'll need more."

"But Uncle Severus!" The blond protested. "Your wardrobe needed the update." Smirking quite evilly. "You wouldn't want to look like an old fogy would you? I mean, its not that you're noticeably that much older without dressing the part…"

"Draco!" The brunette female swatted the back of the blond's head. "Professor Snape is not that old!"

"Yeah. Quit teasing Sev all ready." The emerald-eyed man added. "He's not that old… plus I'm currently only several years short of him…" Looking back at their stoic-faced companion, he continued courageously. "Besides, Sev is now in the prime of his life…" Coloring slightly at the blunt words he'd voiced.

"I thank the three of you for your sentiments on my old age." Lips curling slightly, trying to diffuse the building awkwardness. "Shall we find some place to have tea and rest my old bones then, before we continue buying-out all the shops on this street?" Bemusement colored his tone. "I'm sure the proprietors would appreciate the extra time to prepare for your arrivals." He smirked at their indignant squawks of protests, tucking away a nugget of what Harry said for later examination. _'In the prime of my life huh?'_

* * *

"Harry?" He walked over towards the window at the back of the kitchens. The slender figure before the window was standing still, eyes gazing out into the night. Gently, he placed a hand on the other's shoulder, unwilling to startle the man. "Harry? Are you all right?"

"Oh." The younger shook his head at the light touch. "I'm fine. I was just wool-gathering." His tone rather wistful. "I couldn't sleep."

"What about it?"

"It's nothing much, really. Just random thoughts of Thor, Galdrfadhir, and the others."

"Oh." He felt strangely upset by the younger's wistful tone, talking about people whom he had never met. Especially the one named Thor, whose name was frequently mentioned by the other. His heart jerked painfully as he thought of all the possible implications of why that name was so often on the younger's lips. Wrestling his mask into place before the other could turn around and see his emotions, he hesitantly asked, "Do you miss this… Thor… very much?"

A small nod. "Yeah." A low sigh that seemed to pierce his heart. "Thor… he was the closest to me; teaching and training me, befriending and counseling me." The figure turned, emerald eyes locking with his onyx ones. "In a way, he's like the older brother I've never had… somewhat like Draco in his bouts of protectiveness." Giving him a weak smile. "I would have pegged him for possible familial relations if he hadn't been of a different realm. Tall, blond, and grey-eyed, he seemed to be quite a suitable match for inherent Malfoy genes."

"Oh." Strangely relieved, he felt stupid for jumping to conclusions. "Harry…" wanting to make the other feel better. "I'm sure you'll get to see them again in future."

"Sev."

He was surprised as the younger man leaned forward, burrowing into the crook of his neck, seeking comfort from his physical presence. Bringing his arms up to encircle the younger man, he gently shushed the other. Offering silent comfort and reassurance.

They stood in the hug, neither wanting to let go, afraid to lose this moment. Both unwilling to relinquish their hold on each other, unwilling to let reality intrude.

* * *

Sunlight burning a fierce red through his closed eyelids woke him from a somewhat peaceful sleep despite its short duration. Laying still, enjoying the warmth from the daylight and his bed, his mind slowly attuned itself to the sounds drifting-in through the slight crack of his windows. Carefree laughter and muffled shouts signaled that the manor's youths were very possibly out on the grounds enjoying the outdoors, mucking about one thing or another. His lips curled upward at the thought of an emerald-eyed, tousled-haired young wizard, sun-warmed and bright-eyed by the exercise.

Stretching lazily, he decided to join the others on a whim: he wanted, no, needed to see Harry in the light of day, happy and active, not like as he remembered from the scene last night. Although he had managed to set aside several negative emotions through last night's chance encounter with Harry, he knew he still had a ways to go in getting to know this older version of Harry. He wanted to have Harry like him, _maybe even date him_, because of genuine feelings and attractions, unclouded by past emotions of Severus' care of him as a child.

Heading for a shower, he contemplated how to go about achieving all _that_.

"You'd think that Sev would be awake by now." He grinned at his companions. "He's always been a rather early-riser." Looking at the picnic breakfast they had spread-out facing the lake, he mentally took inventory. "If he doesn't get here soon, Draco will probably have finished all the food." He did not even look vaguely repentant as the blond swatted him for that remark, his grin stretching even wider as he watched Hermione lightly cuffing the blond for swatting him.

"I suppose Prof. Snape is just taking the chance for a well-deserved lie-in." Hermione opined. "We did shop extensively yesterday, not to mention that I don't think he's yet to get enough rest for the tough school year he's had; what with juggling the search efforts for you, teaching, brewing potions, and looking after Slytherin House."

"Hey, that's Severus you're talking about." The blond smirked. "He can do all that and more." Popping a strawberry into his mouth. "My godfather can probably handle more than that Supermum… er… _Superman_ person." Looking slightly sheepish for getting his muggle-reference wrong.

"Supermum?" Harry guffawed. "Draco, you're so _dead_ if he ever finds out!"

"Find out about what?" A rich baritone enquired as he came within hearing range of the youths. He raised a brow expectantly.

"Nothing much?" Draco offered weakly.

He harrumphed, but let the matter slide as he observed Harry shifting slightly to offer him a spot on the blanket. Settling down with as much dignity as he could maintain despite circumstances, he reached out for his favorite foods, only to note that Harry was gathering him a selection of those. His eyes softened at the unexpected gesture; his mind relaxed at the observation that Harry had still remembered what he liked even after such a long time. (Note: Remember that Harry was away for twelve years according to Valhalla's time.)

* * *

Thank you, thank you all for the encouraging comments I've received. It's amazing to know that you guys actually like my fic enough to get me to continue it. ) So… I will continue it, but as I've said before, I can't promise a regular period between updates, only that I will try my best to update whenever I can. Meanwhile, hope you've enjoyed this (regretfully, short) chapter.

Cheers, Azer.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Harry."

"Aunt 'Cissa." The young man looked up from his reading, slotting-in a leather strip to hold his page before setting it aside. "You're back early. I would've thought the charity meetings drag-on for far longer?"

"We had managed to reach an accord on the main fundraiser event for this year." She moved away from the doorway towards the couch he was currently occupying, absently noting how he'd always preferred to read in this particular couch. "No sense in prolonging the meeting after that."

A raised brow and a mischevious smirk. "_Indeed_? And by that, I take it that you put a stop to all nonsense and simply told them what to do?"

She laughed, a light tingling sound coated with warmth. "You are sounding more and more like Severus as time passes."

There was a mock pout. The man-child then grinned unrepentantly. "I can't help that. He's been such a constant in my life during my impressionable formative years."

"And you mean we _haven't_?" She asked lightly, knowing what he'd meant, but wanting to tease him a little.

"Aunt 'Cissa, you know I don't mean it that way!" The young man protested. "I'd only meant it as that I'd spent more time with Sev, seeing as he was also my teacher then." He looked up earnestly at her. "You understand that, _right_?" Coloring lightly, he forged on. "You and Uncle Luc are like parents to me; I was accepted as family by you without pretension." Taking a fortifying breath. "I don't know where or what I'll be if you hadn't come for me _then_."

"My child…" She sat down on the couch beside him. "Harry," she soothed. "Look at me." She lightly tipped his chin up to face her directly, speaking clearly. "You are family; _my son of heart_. Lucius feels the same way, and you know Draco sees you as a brother." She patted his check affectionately. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

He nodded, unable to speak.

Taking the time to slowly examine her second son for changes, she tenderly noted. "You've grown so much. You look quite the handsome and matured young man now."

He colored furiously. "Aunt 'Cissa!"

She smiled. "What? Can't I take pride in having such a handsome son?"

"_Am not_." He blushed harder. "I'm not a looker. Everyone knows _that_." Turning away his head, embarrassed.

"You are." Patting his cheek once again. "If only you'll really take a good look at yourself in the mirror. I'm sure the others all agree with me." Smirking ever so slightly. "_I'm sure Severus thinks so too_."

His head whipped back to face her. "_He does_?"

"Is that so strange a concept that Severus finds you handsome?"

"I mean… erm… I…"

"Harry," she spoke kindly. "Do you like Severus?"

"Well, I… yeah. He's my friend and all, _right_?"

"Harry, I meant it another way."

"I… I…"

"So you do. That is good to know." She smiled at his gob-smacked expression. "He suits you, and you'll be hard-pressed to find another person who will love and cherish you more than Severus does."

"You mean… he… _really_?"

"Really."

"But… he… I…"

"He's just afraid to make the first move."

"But why?"

"Because he's afraid you'll reject him."

"Why would I do that?" He asked, genuinely confused. "He's caring, intelligent, witty, and fun to be with." Letting out a rugged breath. "Anyone can see that."

"Apparently, not just anyone." She noted his interest. "As long as you can see all that and _more_, I have the feeling that Severus won't care what the rest of the world says about him." Giving him a reassuring smile. "So, Harry… make your move. It is entirely up to you how this will proceed."

"You don't object? And the others?" He worried his bottom lip.

"No one who knows the both of you well enough will object." Holding his gaze. "Anyone can see how you complement and complete each other. So why would there be any objections?"

"Aunt 'Cissa…"

"My son, you'll do fine." Giving him a light pat on his shoulder. "Severus is a good man."

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." She smiled. "For letting me have the chance of being a mother to you."


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_I've been back for nearly two weeks now. To a certain extent, it seems as if I'd never left. Yet, little things would crop up out of nowhere that would forcibly remind me that I've been away from the others for a year (and twelve of mine)._

_Just like yesterday, when I felt the awkward tension between Hermione and Draco when they were left alone in the library. I daresay that they'll be an item; if only they can see the obvious right before their eyes! Such a good match, to be sure. And 'a year ago', it wouldn't have occurred to me to notice all that! _

_Of course, I blame it entirely on Thor's influence over the past twelve years I'd spent in Valhalla. Always gossiping on the others around us, such as "who is dating whom", "who is interested in whom", and "who is destined for whom", and other such topics of conversation whenever we're not doing lessons. I'm sure Galdrfadhir finds it the most amusing that his warrior-son can be such a gossipy-hag at times..._

_I noticed as well that Severus seems so much quieter over the past two days. I wonder if it's because of anything I'd said or done? I do not think so, but he gives me such intense scrutinizing looks at times that I've been forced to re-examine my own actions to find whatever fault he seems to see in me, yet, I cannot see where the problems lay. And Aunt 'Cissa tells me to go after that man! How can I, if I can't gauge what he thinks about it?_

_Since my return, I can once again sense my connection to Voldemort in the depths of my mind. Even with my Occlumency shields up, the link between us can be felt. I wonder if HE can sense me as well, or perhaps this sensory perception is only one-sided because my nerves have been overly high-strung since my return. I don't know what to make of it. _

Settling down the quill, Harry rubbed at the lightened scar on his forehead. Peering over what he'd written in his journal as the ink dried, he decided that it was enough.

* * *

"Brat," the man stood just inside the darkened doorway. "Why are you still up?" Seemingly well at home in the shadows as he questioned the younger man lying on the couch. 

"Oh!" The other smiled as he was drawn out of his thoughts by the voice of the older. "I didn't hear you come in." Shaking his head lightly in bemusement. "I couldn't sleep anyways."

"Is something bothering you?" The older man moved towards the couch, absently noting the younger shifting to make room for him. "Reminiscing about Valhalla?"

"Not really." A quick sideways glance up at his older companion. "Other things." A wry grin. "Trying to make sense of stuff." A short pause. "Proximity to Voldemort."

"The Dark Lord?" His companion hissed in alarm.

"It's nothing." He tried to placate the agitated man before the situation got out of hand. "Just that I can sense him now that I'm back." Laying a hand lightly on his companion's arm. "I couldn't really before, when I was in Valhalla." Shrugging lightly. "I had forgotten what it feels like to be able to sense him; to feel the constant oppressing presence at the back of my mind after being free of it all for the past twelve years." Looking sheepish as he once again glanced at his companion. "It will take some time for me to re-adjust myself."

"In that case, would you like a Dreamless Sleep Potion to help you settle-in for tonight?" The older man asked, even as he mentally berated himself for having forgotten the anguish generally caused by the mental-connection that the Dark Lord had with Harry.

"I'll like that." Leaning closer into his older companion. "Thank you." They set for several moments more before Severus reluctantly stood up, stretching out his hand to haul Harry up, gently guiding him out of the library.

"Let me grab the potion from my room while you prepare for bed." Seeing a nod of acquiescence from Harry, he veered for his rooms.

Harry had just settled into bed when Severus entered, stirring the potion into a glass of water to the right consistency. Sitting down on the side of Harry's bed, he handed the glass over with a gentle admonishment of "drink up".

Even as Harry handed the empty glass back to Severus, he could feel the effects of the potion kicking in. Reluctant to let Severus leave, he murmured, "Stay with me, please?" He knew Severus acquiesced, as he felt Severus settling down beside him on the bed. Turning towards Severus, he snuggled into the Potions Master, lightly hugging the man, as he started drifting off pleasantly, vaguely aware of a hand gently carding through his hair.

* * *

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do!" He glared, arms folded defensively over his chest. "I am no child, and you are not my father!" 

"On the contrary, you are behaving like a spoilt child. If you expect me to refrain from treating you like I would a son, then grow-up!" The angry onyx-eyed man snarled in retaliation.

At that, all color drained from the younger man's face. In less than a moment, he fled from the library and out of sight.

The older man let out a harsh breath, slumping into the nearest armchair. _'Circe!'_ How he hated to argue with Harry. Though it was rather unlike the younger man to run away from an argument this way. Lifting a hand to card through his hair in frustration, he thought back to the last few moments of the argument. Harry was being stubborn about things as usual. Suddenly, he blinked, and then blanched as he recalled his last words to Harry. _'If you expect me to refrain from treating you like I would a son, then grow-up!'_

"**Harry!**" He dashed out of the library double-haste, glancing frantically down either end of the corridor. "Dobby!"

'Pop!'

Before the house-elf could speak, Severus snapped out his question. "Where is Harry?"

"Master Harry left the manor. He was heading for the woods beyond the lake, Master Severus." Dobby blinked as the frantic Potions Master dashed-off before he could finish. "He was crying."

* * *

'_The woods! Didn't the idiotic young man know to avoid those woods?_' He did not even pause as he hurled himself towards the dense tree line in the distance. '_Didn't Lucius and he warn them off the woods time and again? Didn't the brat know better than to go there?_' 

The dark of the woods was relatively cooler than the outside. He slowed his pace, treading cautiously, unwilling to risk disturbing the denizens inhabiting the woods. '_You drove him here with your callous words._' His conscience pricked painfully as he carefully picked his way through the dense undergrowth. '_He will not want to see you after all those words._'

* * *

'_If you expect me to refrain from treating you like I would a son, then grow-up!'_

Choking back a sob, he laughed mirthlessly instead, surrounded by the dense foliage of the forest. _'After all I've said and done, all he ever sees me as is a son!'_ He raked his hand through his wild hair, unheeding of the bloody scratches that lined the top of it. _'A son!' _Snarling at himself for the disorientating thoughts, he decided that he needed a mindless romp.

'_If you expect me to refrain from treating you like I would a son, then grow-up!'_

Changing his form by sheer thought, he left his emotions behind in the undergrowth and leapt off for the densest part of the forest. He knew he would not be challenged; he let his feral part come out to play.

* * *

'_Merlin! Where is the brat?'_ He heard the trees whispering in the wind, the rustling as small animals scurried for shelter, and knew that the bigger animals have come out to play. Treading cautiously, he followed the tracks of trampled undergrowth to a spot under a dense canopy of trees. 

"Harry?" There was no response. The trail ended abruptly. _'Brat, where are you?'_ He could see no signs of struggle, no evidence of what could have occurred at this very spot.

'_If you expect me to refrain from treating you like I would a son, then grow-up!'_

'_If you expect me to refrain from treating you like I would a son, then grow-up!'_

The words echoed hauntingly through his mind. _'I didn't mean it!'_ Frustrated, he swiveled around the spot, looking for further clues to be had. He could feel the eerie resemblance Harry's current disappearance had with the last time the young wizard had ended-up in Valhalla. There were no marks or clues the last time as well. '_Circe! Harry, not Valhalla? Surely the brat could not have just popped out of this world back to Valhalla?'_ He searched his mind for the things Harry had said about his unique connection to Valhalla, and whether the brat could have just "popped-over" to Valhalla that readily. He sunk weak-kneed, as he recalled Harry's words about inter-dimensional travel being initiated by the runes on his biceps. _'No!'_

'_If you expect me to refrain from treating you like I would a son, then grow-up!'_

"No… Harry please, no." He could feel his heart pounding erratically as he tried to keep his emotions in control. He couldn't lose the brat again, not knowing if he would ever return. "Harry, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it that way! Please… come back…"

'_If you expect me to refrain from treating you like I would a son, then grow-up!'_

"Harry…"

* * *

"Dobby!" 

"Pop!" The diminutive creature bowed. "Yes, Master Draco?"

"Have you seen Severus or Harry?" Glancing backwards to his curly-haired companion, he added cheekily. "Tell them to quit hiding from us already. I'm ready for dinner, and Hermione's hungry too."

"Dobby is sorry, but Master Harry is out of the manor. He is in the woods and wishes to be alone for now."

"**What!?!"** The blond screeched. "Why is he in the woods? **Is he nuts?** Father and Severus had told us repeatedly never to go into the woods."

"Dobby is not knowing, Master Draco. Master Severus and Master Harry argued earlier, before Master Harry dashed away."

"Where is Professor Snape now, Dobby?" The young witch interjected.

"Master Snape has gone to search for Master Harry."

At that, Hermione shook the shocked blond. "Draco, should we notify your parents about this? I think we may need additional help, especially if Professor Snape had quarreled with Harry."

Still shocked, the blond nodded, trying to regain his higher faculties of thinking. "Dobby, please inform my parents while Hermione and I head to the edge of the woods to see if we may be of assistance to Uncle Severus." Seeing the house-elf about to protest their going to the woods, he continued. "I promise that we will not go into the woods until mum or dad gets there."

At that, the house-elf bowed before popping away.

"Draco, what do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading this story, and additonal thanks especially to those of you who take the effort to review. I confess to wondering if there will be any of you still following this fic by this point in time. So many things have happened in real life since the last chapter. ) Aside from my work getting more and more hectic, I have taken on additional studies at nights, and gotten married. So, real life takes up so much of my time now that it is rare indeed to find the time to myself, much less the time to write. While I hope not to give up on this fic, I stress again, I make no promises for regular updates. Hope you all will understand.**_

_**Cheers, and happy reading! - Azer**_


	20. Chapter 19 teaser

Chapter 19 (teaser)

Severus picked himself up. No use wallowing… he has to find Harry, and fast too, judging by the dwindling light filtering through the dense canopy above him. He knew that while in daylight, the worst of the forest's denizens slept. '_Come nightfall_,' he shuddered. '_No. I'll find him before nightfall._' Pursing his lips. '_I have to._'

* * *

Harry bounded through the undergrowth. Truly, changing into this form helped to simplify his thoughts and place his emotions on the backburners for now. He chased after a family of deer, just for fun, letting his feral side keep in good practice. '_It's not as if I'll kill or eat them_.'

* * *

Twilight. '_Damn!_' He had been searching for nearly three hours now, yet he could find no further traces of the boy, _no_, younger man. It was entirely the fault of his thoughts to still see Harry as a mere boy, part of which contributed to this fine mess in the first place. '_Young man, not boy._' He instructed his thoughts forcefully. '_I'm no pedophile._'

He stopped, muscles tensing. '_Double damn!_' Adjusting his grip on his wand. '_The hunter becomes the prey._' He thought grimly. Eyes scanning his surroundings, his senses on high-alert. '_Six, no, maybe seven of them._' The slightest rustle helped him pinpoint at least one of them. '_The least experienced one. Likely wolves then,_' knowing that other denizens of the forest had lesser tendencies to hunt in such a large pack. After all, the wolves were hardly the fiercest of this forest, hence the need to hunt in larger numbers.

Not letting down his guard, he checked for possible escape routes. While he could easily take on two or three of them in the first few seconds of a fight, that would still leave him open to the others. He blinked when he spotted a set of piercing amber eyes emerging from behind a tree. '_Shit!_'

* * *

He paused in his merry chase, ears flattening along the back of his head, teeth gnashing. '_Something feels wrong._' He stood still for a moment, lifting his nose and sniffing the air. '_Anticipation... Hmm… maybe a hunt; not me._' He took several steps, ignoring the scent, ready to continue his chase of the deer. He could just detect the merest underlying scent of fear. The hairs on his back stood. '_**Severus!**_'

He turned-up his nose again, sniffing for a direction. '_There!_' He leapt towards the scent of fear, hoping that he would not be too late.

* * *

The wolves were circling. The one he has pinpointed as the least experienced appeared from among the shrubs, smaller than the others. He watched from the corner of his eye as it sidled-up to the brutish looking pack-leader watching from a slight distance away. Pivoting, he kept his eyes to the 'leading hunters' of the pack, even as he mentally braced himself for the attack. He caught the minute tensing of muscles in one of them as it leapt for the attack.

Bringing up his wand in a precise swish. "**Stupefy!**" The spell sizzled through the air with deadly accuracy. Pivoting on his left foot, the spell leaving his lips as he faced the second wolf in mid-leap. "**Stupefy!**" Immediately crouching, he narrowly missed the attack of the third. Bringing up his wand, he flung another "**Stupefy!**" which missed the intended target as it dodged. '_Damned shit!_' Down by two, the remaining wolves circled him warily.

He sensed a movement from the side; turning, he saw the pack leader growling as it joined the others. '_Uh-oh._' He tried to step back slowly towards the trees, but was cut off. Keeping his wand trained on the wolves, he tried to seek an escape route.

"**Stupefy!**" One more down, even as he turned to face the snarl on his right. Raising his wand again, he instinctively knew it was too slow. '_This would hurt!_' Even as he tried to stun the pack leader, a blurred form shot over his shoulder and barreled straight into the pack leader. Both forms hit the ground, snarling and gnashing, fighting for dominance while the rest of the wolves watched warily.

In the ensuing chaos, Severus could make out the form of another wolf, this one of similar size to the pack leader, all sinewy muscles and sleek fur, vicious in its quest for dominance over the pack leader. Shocked, he almost forgot his current situation.

A low growl brought him to his senses, and he made quick work of stunning the distracted remainder of the pack, even as the two obvious alphas fought. Riveted by the bloody violence, he could not tear his gaze away from the fight. The new arrival held him in thrall with its ferocity and aggressive demeanor. Several times, when the fight got too close to Severus, it would seemingly lead the fight away from him, as if protecting him!

Shaking his head, Severus prepared to slip away, when the new arrival ended the fight decisively, sinking its teeth into the neck of the pack leader. As the light leeched out of the eyes of the other wolf, the new arrival released its kill, and rested wearily on its hunches. Severus watched, fixated as it lifted its head to stare straight at him.

Emerald green eyes held onyx-colored ones in a piercing gaze. All at once, Severus knew!

"Harry!"

He stepped towards the wolf as it transformed into a young man. He panicked as said young man took one step towards him before crumpling to the ground.

"HARRY!!!"

* * *

Thank you all for the blessings and encouragements. I've been busy, really stressed by work recently, but just the same, I couldn't resist putting out a little something that I'd finished. Do you like it? It is actually a part of chp 19, but I think I just might leave it as a standalone. Cheers to all, and thank you for making my day with the reviews!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Draco!"

"Mum!" The blond whirled around to face his mother. His eyes widened at her frantic pace of approach. "Harry's gone into the forest! Dobby said Uncle Severus has gone after him awhile ago."

"Ms Granger." The usually unflappable lady of the manor greeted her son's companion, as she took stock of the situation. Addressing both teens even as she cast wary glances at the forest behind them. "Your father will be back shortly. We will both enter the forest to assist Severus in the search for Harry." Seeing the two teens about to protest, she hurriedly continued. "No, Draco. I need you both out here to make arrangements for help." Addressing the young witch. "Ms Granger, I trust you can coordinate with Dobby to prepare for medical supplies and various healing potions on standby, should they be needed?"

A nod.

"Good. Draco, I will need you to floo Professor Dumbledore for assistance if he is available. If not, the next best candidates will be either Professor McGonagall or Madam Promfey." Looking at her determined son. "I promise that we'll get them both back, but I need these arrangements as a precaution. The forest is dangerous. Even though you both have completed Hogwarts' curriculum, you are not yet very experienced with defense magic. I do not wish to worry about you both while searching for the other two."

"Yes mum." The blond finally acquiesced, as Hermione nodded her acceptance as well.

"Cissa!"

"Over here!"

The aristocrat rushed towards the small cluster just outside the forest. "What happened?"

"Harry ran into the forest. Severus went in to retrieve him awhile ago." She turned to the teens. "Go. Ready the stuff I told both of you about." Watching them run back towards the manor before turning back to Lucius. "Shall we?" She raised her wand in a tight grip.

Reaching out to clasp his wife's free hand even as he raised his own wand, he led the way determinedly into the forest.

* * *

"HARRY!!!"

He reached the younger wizard within several heart-stopping moments. Cradling the limp head in his lap, he frantically searched for a pulse. Finding a weak pulse calmed him marginally, enough to gather his thoughts and send out his patronus with instructions to seek for help from either Narcissa or Lucius. Hopefully, one of them would be back in the manor by now. He would hate for the teens to intercept his patronus message instead, and come dashing foolhardily into the forest. They had been lucky so far; lucky as it had only been wolves and nothing worse. He would not wish to tempt fate further.

Checking on the precious burden cradled in his arms, he set about healing the worst of the wounds as best as he could, before casting a lightening charm on the younger man, and hefting him into his arms bridal-style. While it hampered his use of the wand, it would be much safer and swifter this way rather than using a _mobilicorpus_ on Harry. '_Not that you want to be assured of his presence_," a snide voice whispered in his mind. He ignored it, pushing all other thoughts aside in favor of getting them out of the forest as swiftly as possible.

Checking their surroundings and taking a quick directional spell, he set-off at a brisk pace, taking small comfort from the warm body cradled against his chest. '_Harry, I'm so sorry._'

* * *

"Luc!" She took in the welcome sight of the silvery patronus heading towards them from between the dense foliage, even as she gripped her husband's hand tightly in her excitement.

Lucius all but suffered whiplash from turning around to see what had caught his wife's attention. He studied the patronus; no doubts about it, it definitely belonged to Severus. This was the first clue they had, since the initial signs of people plundering through the forest vegetation had stopped abruptly about almost an hour ago in their search efforts.

Coming to a halt before the Malfoys, the patronus delivered its message as bid. Lucius and Narcissa listened with growing trepidation. As the patronus turned upon the end of the message, both blonds followed the magical entity at a brisk pace. It was spelled to return to the castor, which would lead them to Severus and Harry's location, even if they were already on the move. Judging from the brief message that Severus sent them, he needed some help with Harry. They had no idea of the severity of Harry's wounds at this point, only that he was injured, and Severus needed their assistance in getting Harry out of the forest.

Feeling his wife shiver lightly, Lucius gave a light squeeze of their clasped hands. He was worried about Harry too.

* * *

"Quickly Severus, set him on the bed." The matron commanded the unusually subdued potions master as soon as he had entered the room, flowed closely by the lord and lady of the manor. Scanning the limp form for injuries with her wand, she glanced periodically at a list in her other hand. "Hmm…"

"How is he?" Both the lord and lady of the manor anxiously enquired. The potions master looked up at her in earnest.

"Aside from physical and magical exhaustion, his emotional state seems to be in turmoil." Here she looked up from her list, addressing the three of them. "The scrapes and bruises are just that, and he has no other major injuries internally and externally, except for overstrained muscles in particular areas. I believe Severus had taken care of the nastier open wounds earlier." Glancing back down at her charge. "I would advise that he refrain from excitement for the next few days, and be kept from using large-scale magic or doing strenuous exercises for a week." She turned to rummage through her medical valise. "Here." She passed a jar of salve to Severus. "Apply this salve topically over the newly healed skin, as well as over the sore areas, once you get him cleaned up. It should speed up his recovery and ease any remaining aches and pains." Shutting her bag, she nodded to the lord and lady of the manor. "I shall take my leave of you. It appears that Harry has no serious need of my presence. Severus should be well-able to handle things from here."

At that, Narcissa inclined her head in acknowledgement and murmured her thanks, while escorting the matron to the fireplace downstairs so that she could floo back to Hogwarts.

Lucius stood in the room for a while longer, assuring himself that Harry is fine, before turning to leave as well. At the doorway, he paused. "I'll inform the kids that Harry is fine, but needs his rest. Do expect that they will come barging in first thing in the morning. I'll send Dobby up with some dinner for you later, shall I? Do try to eat a little something and get some rest." With that, he swept out of the room, leaving the potions master to his vigil by the bedside.

As the door shut gently after the blond, Severus once again turned to face the younger wizard occupying the bed. With a small sigh, he set about casting cleansing charms over the limp form, tenderly applying the salve to areas of newly healed skin, and changing the younger man into a set of comfortable pajamas. Finally, he sat by the side of the bed and gently carded his hand through the messy hair, letting his thoughts run riot through his mind. '_Oh Harry…_'

pop

"Dobby is sorry, but master Lucius told Dobby to bring master Severus some dinner." The diminutive house-elf set a well-laden dinner-tray on a small table in a corner of the room. "Come, master Severus should eat now, while the dinner is still hot. Dobby will sit with master Harry while you eat." Saying thus, the house-elf approached the bedside and sat, peering slightly at the younger wizard ensconced in the bed. A small, gnarled hand sneaked upon the bedcovers to grip the young wizard's hand.

With a weary sigh, Severus moved to his dinner. He had not much appetite. '_Harry, I'm so sorry._'

* * *

It was later, when he awoke from a light doze by Harry's bedside. Glancing around the room blearily, he realized that Lucius had come by to check on Harry before bed.

As the blond aristocrat turned to leave, he noticed Severus awake. Looking at the Potions Master, he beckoned his friend along. "Come, Harry will be fine for awhile in his own room. You look badly in need of a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes."

* * *

"Now that you've cleaned up, care to tell me what it was all about?" The blond questioned his friend from his seat by the fireplace, nursing a glass of glistening amber. They were both ensconced in Lucius' study, a couple of doors down the corridor from Harry's rooms.

In the flickering light of the fire, Severus paced the length of the room, unsure of how to voice his thoughts. Eventually, he sighed, and slumped into the armchair opposite Lucius. Closing his eyes, he spoke. "We had a disagreement this morning."

"And…?"

"And I said something that I should never have." Severus looked imploringly at his friend. "You should know that I would never intentionally hurt Harry… I was too carried away by the disagreement, and everything tumbled out before I could even think!"

"Severus?"

"We argued over his extremist-style of training; both physical and magical. I felt it was too strenuous for him to keep to everyday, and told him to cut-back." Shaking his head lightly. "It didn't go over too well with Harry, obviously." Looking up to find Lucius listening intently. "He said that he knows his own limits, and that he should continue in that vein so that he could push himself to the limits when it was required." Severus sighed.

Lucius mulled over what Severus revealed. He knew there was more. '_Call it gut instinct._' He observed patiently, watching as the other man reached over for a glass of liquid courage and tossing it back in a single gulp.

"We argued over that for awhile, and I said… I said that he was behaving like a spoilt child, and if he expects me to refrain from treating him like I would a son, then he should grow-up." Burying his face in his hands. "Luc, nothing can be further from the truth! I've never been able to treat him like I would a son!" He choked back a mad half-sob. "I'd never seen him pale so fast; never seen him flee from an argument in such a manner!" He looked up at his blond friend once more. "He was out of the manor within moments of those dreaded words being uttered."

"Severus, it was said in the heat of the argument." The blond tried to placate his friend. "Surely Harry would understand, once you'd explained."

"Luc! You don't understand." The potions master smiled bitterly. "He ran from me." He turned away from the blond aristocrat. "He never ran away from anything before."

"Severus, Harry will understand once you explain the situation fully to him. He will see that it was your concern for his well-being that made you upset with him."

"No, he won't forgive me this time." The voice nearly cracked on that single word. "I've hurt him really deeply with those callous words."

"What happened before we found the both of you in the forest?"

"Harry…" The potions master swallowed around the lump in his throat. "He disappeared into the forest. I was trying to track him, but in my distraction, I was attacked by a pack of wolves. He came to my rescue at the crucial moment." Turning to stare directly into the blue-grey eyes of the blond. "Harry's a wolf-animagus. He took on the pack leader and killed it while in his wolf form. He collapsed within moments of changing back at the fight's conclusion."

"Harry's an animagus?" The Lord Malfoy sat stunned. "Truly?"

"He looked magnificent in his wolf-form."

"He has learnt and grown so much in his time away from us." The Lord Malfoy shook his head lightly. "Lily would have been so proud." Standing, he walked towards the doorway. As he passed the potions master, he let a hand rest briefly on the black –clad shoulders. "Severus, go get some rest. It's been a long day." At the brief nod of acknowledgement, he left the room, knowing too well that the potions master would only return to Harry's bedside.

* * *

He blinked blearily, trying to get the bright room into focus. He could feel the warmth spilling in from the window to his left. '_I'm probably in my room then._' Shifting slightly, he could feel the aches and soreness in his body. '_Urgh. Guess I really over-did it._' The details of room slowly swam into focus. The curtains were drawn, showing an expanse of clear blue skies. Closer, he noticed a head of black resting upon the side of his bed. Immediately, his brain supplied the answer. '_Severus._'

As the rest of his thoughts caught-up, his emotions came furiously swirling. '_He has never loved you beyond that of a son. It will never be different. You will never be anything else to him. Why torture yourself with the impossible?_' He clutched at his head and gave a soft whimper. '_If you expect me to refrain from treating you like I would a son, then grow-up!_' His distress grew, and he whimpered again as he screwed his eyes shut, trying to shut-out the thoughts. '_If you expect me to refrain from treating you like I would a son, then grow-up! If you expect me to refrain from treating you like I would a son, then grow-up!_'

* * *

He could hear whimpers, and the bed twitched slightly. Blinking to adjust his eyes to the bright room, the onyx-eyed man sat up abruptly when his brain processed the situation. '_Harry!_' Turning to face the head of the bed, his eyes encountered the distressed form of the younger man, eyes tightly-shut, and body trembling lightly. Without a second thought, the potions master clambered upon the bed, taking the trembling form into his arms, and whispering soft nonsense to comfort the younger as he used to do countless times in the past.

Slowly, the body in his arms stopped shaking. Then, as the younger wizard regained his presence of mind, he scrabbled to get out of the tender hold. Severus could only tighten his hold. He prayed that the younger man would give him a chance to explain. "Harry."

At his name, the younger wizard increased his efforts to get away from the potions master.

"Harry, please stop. You'll hurt yourself." The potions master nearly begged.

"Let go of me." The voice a harsh whisper.

"No."

"Let go of me!"

"Harry, let me explain. Please." The body in his arms still struggled. "I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday." The younger man struggled-on. "I did not mean it that way."

"Let go of me!" The younger wizard was panting from his exertions. "I know exactly what you do mean." He renewed his efforts to get free.

"Harry, please." The potions master was begging openly now. There was no other recourse. He tightened his hold on the younger man within his arms. "I love you. Please don't do this."

"Yeah, you love me like a son." The younger man was struggling with vigor. "I know that!"

Those words pierced his heart, leaving it in proverbial shreds. He snapped. With an anguished cry, he turned the younger man in his arms and pulled him close. Lips crashed upon the other's lips violently. Shocked, the younger stilled.

A new struggle shortly began. The battle for dominance left both wizards breathless with its intensity.

As they finally pulled apart for air, Severus rested his forehead lightly against Harry's. Then leaned back in to place a chaste peck upon the swollen lips. "Harry." His breath mingling with the younger's on exhale. Onyx eyes held emerald ones with its fathomless intensity. "I love you." Putting a slender finger against the lips opening in protest. "Not as a son; never that." Grazing fingers over the cheek before him. "I'm sorry for what I'd said yesterday. Please understand that I did not mean it that way, but that it came out as such in my anger and anxiety over your welfare." Leaning in to place a peck on the cheek, before pulling back to look anxiously into the emerald eyes once again.

"Severus…" The younger wizard nuzzled lightly against the crook of the elder's neck. "I love you. I always have, but I've only come to realize the difference of that love in my years away from home." He flushed slightly. "I apologize for my bratty behavior yesterday." He felt a light kiss upon the top of his head, even as he leaned more into the accommodating security of the potions master's body.

* * *

Well, here's chapter 20 ) Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. It is my first time writing a more physical romance scene, so do correct me if you feel that there are any major mistakes. It's hard to truly describe a kiss; I always get swept-up in the then-and-now of it that I've never truly given much thought to how to describe it. Haha. Sorry to disappoint, but I really don't think I would be doing any major smut in this fic. It is not my forte, and I would not risk spoiling it for you. Best leave it to your imaginations, when it comes to that point.

Perhaps you've noticed the different tempos in each of the longer chapters – that's because I write the different scenes over time, and then piece them together. I find that it works better for me this way. BUT this chapter's ending scene... now that was one that I never did expect, but somehow it ended that way... so we shall see how that goes.

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and shows of support. You have kept me keen on continuing this fic. I've receive notifications of additional readers putting up for story alerts and favorite fic list. Now, if only I can get you to review more… )


End file.
